Caught in the Cross Fire
by Chaimera
Summary: 9th Doctor. The Doctor and Rose get stranded.
1. Not So Fantastic

**Disclaimer: This is not mine. I repeat, Doctor Who and any other related characters are not mine.**

**Well, this actually just came to me today when I was supposed to be preparing for my Art exam. Damn plot bunnies. I hope you lot like it.**

**This is a slightly revised version to get rid of the stupid spelling and grammar errors. Sorry.**

**Caught in the Cross Fire**

**By Chaimera**

**Chapter 1: Not so Fantastic**

Rose and the Doctor walked back towards the TARDIS across the large purple meadow. The orange sun was high in the sky and it was warm on Rose's back as she skimmed her hands along the top of the high grass. There was a playful breeze whipping hair cross her face and she tucked a few strands behind her ear as she looked up at her quiet companion who was staring off into the distance as they walked.

"Well, that was a nice change, huh?"

They were just returning from a festival that had taken place in a nearby village. It had been similar, Rose thought, to how people used to celebrate May Day back home. There had been lots of colour and ribbons, music and dancing. She had enjoyed the two days they had spent in the small village. The people had been friendly and welcoming, a local couple putting the pair up for nothing except help with the cooking. Of course whenever this was requested the Doctor went for a walk, muttering something about domestic. One of the main reasons Rose had liked it so much was that the most running she had done was when the Doctor had chased her down, forcing her to dance last night. It wasn't that she didn't like all the adventure, excitement, saving the world and all, it was just, non stop running for your life tended to take its toll. The Doctor was still quiet as they approached the door of their time machine. She looked up at him again.

"Are you ok?"

"What was that?"

"Have you been listening to anything I have said to you since we left?"

"… No."

She shook her head and slapped his arm. "Some companion you are."

"Sorry. What were you saying?" He fished in his pockets for his key, coming up with various other items.

She pulled her own out of her pocket and unlocked the door. "I was saying that was a nice change."

"Oh, yeah."

"I also asked you if you were ok. You're really quiet."

"…oh. That."

"Well…?"

The Doctor looked out over the meadow and ran a hand over his hair. "The whole place, just reminds me a bit of…"

"Home?"

"… yeah."

She grabbed his hand and gave it a quick squeeze. "Come on. Let's go and find somewhere a bit more… happening."

He smiled and squeezed back. "Fantastic."

The two entered the TARDIS and after a few seconds the blue box disappeared.

"So," the Doctor ran up to the control console with a few bounds. "Where do you want to go?"

"Dunno. Any suggestions?"

"I do know this great place a few planets over from here. Always some fun to be had."

"Your kind of fun or mine?"

"Mine."

Rose rolled her eyes and grinned.

Rose clung on to the main console as the TARDIS shook uncontrollably. The Doctor pulled a lever and hit the panel with his hammer.

"What is going on?"

"I don't know. Must be some kind of storm. We're being thrown about like a ball in a lottery machine."

"Oh, fantastic. Can you get us out?"

He grinned at her maniacally. "I can try."

Rose lost her grip and was thrown to the floor as the TARDIS jolted again.

"Just do it. My arse is going to be black and blue at this rate."

"Alright."

He pushed a few more buttons and there was a huge lurch as they were both thrown half way across the room. He grinned and lifted his weight off her, looking down at the girl pinned beneath him.

"I got us out."

Rose just groaned and pushed him off her, standing up. She reached down and helped the Doctor up as well, just as the TARDIS shook again.

The Doctor frowned and moved back to the central column. "That's not right."

"Oh just great."

"Fantastic."

"What? What can be so fantastic to get you to say it _that _way?"

"I'm gonna have to land her. Now."

"Where are we?"

"No idea, but if we don't land, we're pretty dead."

Rose sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Just do it."

"You keep saying that like it's a bad thing."

"I'm not sure yet."

"Hold that one down and hang on."

The TARDIS lurched and shook and then jolted as they hit solid ground. Rose breathed a sigh of relief and looked to the Doctor who was staring at a screen intently.

"Well, what's the damage report?"

"It'll take me a few hours to get up and running again. No longer."

"That's good. So where are we?"

"Still got no idea. Wanna go take a snoop around first?"

"Why not."

"Fantastic."

"You know, between the two of us, we've said that word about six times in the last hour."

"We need a new word."

She smiled and nodded, heading for the door.

* * *

Rose was oddly struck when she stepped from the side all where the TARDIS was parked on to the main street. Technologically, were they were seemed to be like 1980's earth, but what really caught her attention was that the people here seemed to be human. She looked at the Doctor curiously.

"Are we on earth?"

He shook his head. "Nope. We're on the other side of the Universe."

"These people look human."

He shrugged. "Well, for all superficial purposes, they are. Two eyes, ten fingers, one heart, two lungs. It's only when you get down to the genetic level that you could tell the difference."

"Oh."

They walked down the street, people hurried by looking at the pavement, everyone in a hurry to get where they were going. The Doctor raised an eyebrow when they saw an armoured army vehicle travelling slowly down the street, men in blue uniforms sitting astride the monster with heavy artillery. Rose looked at them uneasily.

"I wonder what's going on."

The Doctor shrugged and kept walking, nodding at passers by who just averted their eyes and walked quicker. The Doctor frowned again and looked around.

"I'm just popping into the news agents to get a paper. Don't go far."

"I won't. Bring back chocolate." She shouted after him as he ran across the street. She walked further on up the street. She looked in the window of an electrical shop where a bank of TV's was flickering against the glass. Her eye brows shot up as she read the news heads that appeared on every TV screen. This was bad. She jumped as the Doctor grabbed her arm, a newspaper clutched in his hand. He looked worried.

"We have to go."

"I know."

They both hurried back in the direction they came. They rounded a corner and there was an explosion. They both threw themselves to the ground and the Doctor covered Rose's body with his own as debris fell around them. The Doctor rolled off Rose and sat up. Rose rubbed dust out of her eyes and looked around. The street was in bits. Debris littered the pavement and street. There was glass everywhere from the broken shop windows and there were several cars on fire. Two buildings down the street seemed to have been completely destroyed. There were people screaming and crying as they ran from the scene and several motionless bodies lay on the street. The Doctor pulled Rose to her feet and glanced around. No one was taking any notice of the pair as they slipped into a back street, moving towards the centre of the explosion. He glanced sideways at her.

"You alright?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Yeah."

The TARDIS had stood right next to one of the destroyed buildings and was nowhere to be seen amongst the rubble. Rose averted her gaze as she saw a hand sticking out of the wreckage, limp and bloodied. He grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to him.

"Come on. The TARDIS wouldn't have been destroyed by that."

They eventually found the TARDIS, lying on its side a few minutes away from where the blast had taken place. The paint was scratched, the 'For Public Use' sign had disappeared and several of the letters were absent, but other than that, the time machine seemed none the worse from its ordeal. On the outside. Once they had scrambled inside the battered box, a disorientating experience for Rose, as her centre of gravity shifted rapidly, they stood and looked around. The place was a mess. More of a mess than usual, thought Rose caustically. Everything in the entire ship, it seemed, had been thrown around during the explosion. The main console looked the worse for wear as it sparked intermittently. Rose sat on the floor and watched the Doctor diagnose his patient.

"Well, how long will it take now?"

He gave her a dark glance. "An indeterminate amount of time."

She raised an eyebrow. "Indeterminate? What does that mean? Days?"

Silence.

"Weeks?"

Silence.

"Months?"

A twitch of his eye.

"Years?"

He turned to her, a worried expression marring his usually cheerful face.

"Indeterminate."

Rose lay back against a pillar. "Shit."

**End Chap.**

**Well? What did you think? You know how to inform me. Just look below!**

**Slán.**


	2. Going Domestic

**Disclaimer: This is not mine. I repeat, Doctor Who and any other related characters are not mine.**

**Thanks to those that reviewed and sorry about the silly mistakes in the last chapter. That's what comes from late night updates with a pint too many in youcringe Anywyay, the story continues.**

**Chapter 2: Going Domestic.**

Rose sat back and watched the Doctor work, nibbling on a stale biscuit. They had been hiding out in the TARDIS for a whole week now, stuck in a war torn city. They had run out of food after three days, something the Doctor had received a severe verbal beating for, and so while he worked on the TARDIS, Rose had been sneaking out to scrounge for food and information. She had had to resort to stealing in past few days and had been so proficient at it that the Doctor had commented she was in the wrong profession. She had thrown his hammer at him.

They had managed to upright the TARDIS and move it to another back ally, but Rose had noted on her trips out, that they had begun to get noticed by the shady characters that frequented said back alleys. It was only a matter of time before the soldiers noticed and then they were truly screwed. Rose took up an old paper that lay beside her and sighed.

The planet they had landed on was co-inhabited by two different species. There were the human like ones, the Fieans, that were the dominant species and another more… lizard like one, the Anaxine. The two were at war, fighting over the land, the planet, the right to live there. The Anaxine were employing guerrilla warfare and bombings were a regular occurrence within the city limits. The Fiean had the place under military rule with curfews for Anexine and annexed settlements for them. There were beatings on the street, looting, gang land wars within communities and severe prejudice on both sides. Food was rationed, as was water. Rose counted themselves lucky that they had landed themselves in a relatively good area. The TARDIS did have its own water supply but the food was easier to steal here, though she hated doing it. They needed to survive.

She looked up as the Doctor cursed in Gallifreyan and threw a circuit across the room. She sighed and got up, walking over to him. He had been working non-stop on the TARDIS for seven days, minus the three hours she had gotten him to sleep. It was time to force him to rest again it seemed. She tapped her foot next to his head and he sighed, sliding out from beneath the floor panels.

"Fine. I'm going."

She walked along the corridor with him. "So, any idea how much longer were gonna be stuck here? We're beginning to get noticed."

"I know."

"How long?"

"A few months. Minimum."

Rose stopped walking and closed her eyes, attempting to quell the rising panic in her stomach. She felt hands on her shoulders and looked up at the Doctors pale, drawn face.

"Don't worry. We'll get out of here eventually."

He pulled her into a hug and she laid her head on his chest, listening to the comforting double heart beat.

He sighed into her hair. "I hate to say this, but we're going to have to go domestic."

She pulled back and looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"Get a job, get money. Get a house, apartment, whatever. We need to incognito. Like you said, we're getting noticed."

"You mean I have to get a job and get money so that we can get a house or apartment or whatever so that you can work on the TARDIS in peace."

"Sorry."

She hugged him again. "S'all right. It's necessary. I thought you didn't do domestic?"

"It's an emergency and besides, if I'm gonna do it with someone, might as well be with you."

"Gee, thanks. Now," She pushed him in the direction of his room. "Off you go. Bed."

"Yes dear. You're getting the hang of this already."

"Careful or you'll be getting another hammer to the head."

Rose walked down the street, skilfully nicking a paper from a street stand as she passed. She unfolded it and began to read as she rounded the corner. She skipped straight to the rental pages, scanning the print for the lowest rent she could find. She sat on a bench, mentally circling a few of the ads in the paper. One of the lowest was situated not too far from where she sat. She got up and pushed her sunglasses on top of her head as the sun disappeared behind grey cloud. There was a bar across the road that had a help sign in the window. 'Ray's Place' was the grimy words that announced the name and nature of the dingy building as she approached. Inside, the place was not much better. It reeked of smoke and strong alcohol. To her surprise, the place was fairly packed, but then she had noted that there were few bars in the city. She wandered up to the bar and looked at the man behind it.

"I'm looking for Ray."

"You're staring right at him sweetness. You here about the job?"

She nodded.

"Come on back and I'll see what I can do for you."

Rose ducked under the bar and entered an even darker back room. There were several doors that led to what she could only assume were cellars and living space for Ray. One was open and revealed a remarkably dirty kitchen. Ray moved into the kitchen and motioned her to follow. He was a scrawny man with long greasy hair, pulled back in a pony tail and about three days worth of stubble. His t-shirt and jeans were stained with a variety of things.

"So," Ray leaned against a counter and looked at Rose. "What kind of work you looking for?"

"What ever will get me the most money."

Ray threw his head back and laughed. "In that case Hunny, you're in the wrong place. I can give you Sweet Sue's number. You'd rake it in at her place."

Rose cringed. "The most money, without doing that."

"Oh, heh. Well, pity."

Rose shivered as Ray's eyes travelled the length of her body, a hungry look in his eyes.

"Listen, I need to get rent money and I need it as soon as possible. I'll work full time and I have experience dealing with rowdy drunks."

"In that case you're hired. You can start this afternoon if you want. Pay is weekly and since its Wednesday you'll have to wait for next week. Do you work weekends?"

"Yes, I do. Listen, if I work double shifts all this week can I get my pay this week. I really need rent."

"Fine. We're a twenty-eight hour establishment, so I'd get some rest between now and five pm if I were you. You're second shift finishes at nine am."

"Nine hour shifts?"

"You wanted the job, or should I get someone else?"

"No! No, I'll be here. Don't worry."

"I'm not." He sidled up to her, getting a little too close for Rose's comfort. "What's your name?"

Rose cringed at the smell of alcohol and cigarettes on his breath. "Rose."

"Rose. That's a pretty name. Here's the thing Rose. I like you. I think my customers will like you too. I'll advance you this week's pay. Get you that rent."

"Thanks Ray."

"Well, give us a kiss then."

She felt nauseated but leaned over and kissed the scratchy cheek.

She breathed a sigh of relief when she got out of the stuffy bar, but the smell of smoke lingered on her clothes. She put her hand into her pocket and smiled as she felt the wad of cash Ray had pushed into her hand.

She walked for about a half hour and found herself in a small, run down neighbourhood of small, flat roofed bungalows, chain link fences and the alien equivalent of crack heads. A group of men that lingered on the corner shouted at her as she passed but that, Rose was used to. She knocked on the door of a particularly rundown house and a woman wrenched open the door.

"Yes? What?"

The woman was only in her thirties, Rose could tell, but she looked a lot older. Gery hairs shone in the weak sunlight among the woman's bright red mass of curls and she had worry lines that made her look as if she had the weight of the world on her shoulders.

"Um, are you C'trina?"

"Yeah. Who're you?"

"I'm Rose. I'm here about renting the house."

"Oh, come on in then." Rose entered the house and looked around. It was a sorry state of affairs. There were three rooms. A Kitchen/living room, a bedroom and a bathroom. There was a door in the ceiling that she assumed led to the flat roof. C'trina led her into the kitchen part and pointed to the tap. "That water's good for nothing 'cept washing. Same in the bathroom. You want drinking water you have to go to the well down the road. There's a bit of a leak in the roof. All the furniture and stuff stays here. You can have the TV too. My man's got a new one. Now I'm only living two blocks over so you keep this place in good condition."

"I will. Um, can I give you this months rent now, as well as the deposit."

C'trina raised an eyebrow. "You got all that dough and you're living here?"

Rose shrugged. "I got lucky I guess. It won't last long and I don't want to end up on the streets again."

The other woman nodded her head. "Makes sense. Anyone else living with you?"

"Yeah. A man. My… My friend."

"Uh huh."

"We're just friends."

"Whatever you say Hunny. Hey, you see those guys on the corner?"

She pointed out the window to the group of men that had shouted at her and she nodded.

"Be careful of them. They run this neighbourhood. Just steer clear and don't piss them off and you'll be fine."

"Thanks."

"No problem. Enjoy the place."

C'trina disappeared out the door and left Rose alone in the small, damp house. She pulled across the curtain and pulled out her mobile, dialling the TARDIS.

"Yes?"

"I got a job. I got a house."

"Fantastic. Where?"

"Can you get the TARDIS across town?" She gave him the address.

"I'm sure I can sort something."

"With the help of your slightly psychic paper."

"It's always handy. It'll take me a few hours" Rose glance at a cracked clock that hung on the wall.

"I won't be here. I'm working tonight."

"Where?"

"A bar called 'Rays Place'. I won't be home 'till morning. I have to work a double shift."

"Already?"

"How do you think I got the rent? Well, that and my boss is a perve."

"You'll be ok?"

"I can take care of myself. You just work on getting us out of here."

"Yes M'am."

**End Chap.**

**Well, hopefully better than the last chapter but you lot have to tell me that.**


	3. Missing You

**Disclaimer: This is not mine. I repeat, Doctor Who and any other related characters are not mine.**

**Thanks to my fantastic beta, Hudine. Sorry about the delay in chapter two.**

**Chapter 3: Missing You.**

Rose stretched, bone popping as she did so. She removed the old apron she was wearing and hung it over a chair. It was two a.m.and she was finally going home. Well, as close to home as she had on this god forsaken planet. Helena stuck her head into the kitchen and grinned.

"You have got to stop working these double shifts. I don't understand how that man of yours lets you do it. Do you ever see him?"

Rose smiled at her friend. Helena was the other employee at the bar and had become a good friend over the last few weeks. Five weeks to be exact. She was a year or so older than Rose and her dark hair fell to her waist.

Rose accepted the drink Helena offered her gratefully and downed the shot quickly before answering.

"He's not mine for one and we need the money. Besides, even if I didn't work I'd never see him. He's always working on that damn box."

Helena gave her a curious look and Rose waved her off. "I gotta be going. I'll see you tomorrow afternoon, yeah?"

"Yeah. You working another double again tomorrow?"

"Nope, tomorrow, I get to sleep."

"Cheers to that. I'll see you tomorrow."

Rose waved good bye to her friend, stepping out the back door into the cold night air and rain. It wasn't really a long walk back to the house, but in the dark it felt like an eternity. She pulled her jacket around her tightly and began to walk quickly. It wasn't that she couldn't take care of herself, but in the six weeks they had been stranded here, there had been more bombings than she could count the city was rife with mobbing and murders.

On a regular basis, Rose had returned to the house dusty and haggard from a long day's or nights work and possibly a near death experience. The Doctor barely seemed to notice, sparing only a glance and a few words every day. It wasn't that she didn't understand how caught up with fixing the TARDIS, but she was working her ass off to keep him fed and with a roof over his head, no matter how many leaks it had in it and he didn't seem to realise. She had stopped sleeping in her own room in the TARDIS at this point. It was just easier to fall into the creaky bed in the small bare room just inside the front door. She missed him. She missed the jokes and the companionship, the comfort of his presence, the feeling of safety he inspired in her. He didn't even notice she was gone.

Rose ducked her head against the rain and forged forward with a small groan. She sounded like she was married. She turned the corner of her road and paused. There were two groups of guys just outside her house. It looked bad. They were all shouting, trash talking. They were the Fiean and the Anaxine. Rose shook her head and marched up to the groups, stepping between two of the men. It was probably a very stupid move but she was tired and sick of the whole thing.

"Hey. Quit it."

One of the Anaxine sniffed at her, tail flicking behind him. "And who are you to tell us what to do?"

One of the Fiean men stepped forward. "Yeah, little girl."

Oh, she thought exasperatedly, they can agree on that but not on anything else.

"I am the person wholives in that house." She jerked a thumb at her house. "You guys wanna kick the crap out of each other, fine. But not in front of my house got it."

They seemed taken aback by the confidence of the young woman who was considerably shorter than all of them. They moved off and Rose could hear the violence erupt further up the street. She dragged herself up the steps and opened the door, revelling in the quiet and darkness.

"Hey."

She jumped as the Doctor spoke from the darkness where the couch was.

"Hey. What are you doing out here?"

She dumped her jacket on a worn arm chair and shook out her damp hair.

"I was waiting for you. Do you want something to eat?"

"No thanks. I'm just going to go to bed. I'll see you… whenever."

She entered the cramped bed room and lay down, not even bothering to get changed. She barely heard him come in and shifted uncomfortable as he sat down beside her. He swept some hair from her face. "I've missed you."

Her voice caught in her throat and she grabbed his hand fiercely. She was so tired and his unexpected admission had crumbled her defences. He lay down beside her and she buried her face in his chest, as his strong arms encircled her.

When she woke up, he was gone, back into the TARDIS but when she stuck her head in to say goodbye he looked up and smiled at her.

"Don't get yourself killed out there."

"I won't. Bye."

**End Chap**

**Feed the Author!**

**Slán**


	4. Bugger the Bigger Picture

**Disclaimer: This is not mine. I repeat, Doctor Who and any other related characters are not mine.**

**Well, exams be damned, here's the next chapter. I am full up with all the reviews. Thanks so myuch to everyone. Much thanks as ever to Hudine who is my most fab beta.**

**Chapter 4: Bugger the Bigger Picture**

Rose growled when she felt a hand on her ass and spun around, grabbing the arm of the offender, twisting it mercilessly.

"Back off mate, unless you want your arm broken." The customer cringed in pain and backed off when she released his arm. Rose continued clearing the tables and returned to the bar where Ray was grinning at her.

"You sure showed him. Used to it are you?"

She shrugged and gave him a small smile. "Girl's gotta take care of herself."

"Lot's a bad guys out there."

"Yup" And bad aliens, bad robots, bad plasma storms, bad gas ghosts.

"You know," mused Ray coming up behind her, placing his hands on her waist. "I don't blame the guy."

Rose rolled her eyes and shook him off, flicking her towel at him. She had become used to Rays forwardness over the weeks and viewed him as fairly harmless.

"Give off. I've got work to do and I know how you are about docking pay."

He looked scandalised. "Why Rose, would I ever do that to you?"

"Would and have."

"The glasses were broken."

"Only because I got caught in a punch up."

Ray just grinned and moved into the back rooms to retrieve more alcohol. Helena slipped out from the kitchen and Rose shot her a sideways glance. "You're late. Again."

Helena looked about for Ray. "I know, but I'm working on getting another job. Sorry."

Rose smiled. "No worries. We're not to busy anyway."

"Yeah I noticed."

Rose continued cleaning down the bar when she heard Helena let out a low whistle and she grinned to herself. The girl was an unashamed flirt and went after most males, no matter what they looked like.

"Hello tall, dark and handsome. Haven't seen him around before." Rose just shook her head and didn't look up until the new arrival spoke.

"It would be fantastic if I could get a drink around here you know."

Rose spun around and looked, surprised, at the grinning Doctor. Helena was quickly moving towards him but Rose got there first, a grin on her face as she set a glass in front of him.

"What's your poison?"

"Oh, I have a vague recollection of having some fun with tequila."

Rose grinned and punched him in the shoulder. "You are never going to let me live that down, are you?"

He shook his head. "I'm never going to let you near a karaoke machine either."

Rose smiled and shook her head, blushing slightly. "Never again. So, what do you want?"

"I was just out for a walk, decided to check up on you. Also, a pint wouldn't go amiss."

She nodded and turned to the draft tap. Helena was standing beside her, tapping her foot, an expectant look on her face.

"Oh sorry. Helena, this is David, My house mate. David, this is Helena."

'David' held out his hand and shook it. "The famous Helena. I'll be dead before I hear the last of you."

Helena smiled and then looked across the room. "Uh oh, Bernie's back and he looks thirsty."

Rose frowned. "Tell him he's not welcome after last night. Tell him to shove off. You need a hand?"

"Nah, I'm grand." Helena ducked under the bar and headed down the back of the smoky bar.

The Doctor raised an eyebrow at her. "David?"

"You needed a name. It was the first that came to my head."

"I'm just glad it wasn't Mickey."

"I was tempted."

He flicked a peanut (or the planets equivalent) at her and she dodged it, laughing a little.

"So, why are you really here?"

"I went for a walk."

"Uh huh."

He sighed and she looked at him curiously. "I had to get away from the TARDIS. She just won't straighten up."

She grabbed his hand briefly from across the bar. "Don't worry. You'll figure it out. If it's before I'm fifty is another matter."

"Oy, I'm brilliant I am. I'll get it fixed."

"That's the spirit."

* * *

Rose waved goodbye to the Doctor as he slipped out of the bar, heading back to work on the TARDIS. Helena sidled up to her.

"So that was your man, eh? Why didn't you tell me he was gorgeous?"

Rose sighed at her friend and took the order of a patron. "I told you, he's not 'my man'. We're just friends. And I'd hardly say gorgeous. Did you see the size of his ears?"

"Hah, sound to me like you're trying to give yourself a reason not to like him."

"Listen, it just… it just isn't like that with us."

"Alright, then I can have ago then."

Rose shot her a look. "I don't think that's such a good idea."

Helena scowled. "And why not?"

Because he's an alien, because as soon as the TARDIS is fixed he'll be gone, because he's mine. Rose stopped her train of thought there. This was moving into dangerous territory.

"I just don't. He's a bit… emotionally fragile."

"Are you going to stop me if I try?"

She heaved a sigh. "No. He's old enough to make his own choices; I just don't want to see you shot down."

Helena frowned. "You think he won't like me? Nice to know. Some friend you are."

"Don't take it like that. It's just, I don't know, I've never seen him with any woman really. Well, maybe once. Jabe. She was nice." Once you got over the rudeness.

"What happened to her?"

Rose silent fell silent for a moment. She could still remember everything of that first trip through time and space. She could remember initial sense of wonder, the horror when the Doctor told her what was going to happen. The over whelming sadness as she watched bits of her planet float through the cold, empty space. The whole ordeal had been a nightmare and the inspiration for several. She shivered a little and turned back to her friend.

"She died."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

Rose shook her head, strands of blonde hair falling from her bun. "Don't be. I didn't know her for long. A lot of people died that day. It was a long time ago."

Helena leant against the side of the bar. She was around death a lot and grief was not unfamiliar to anyone living in the city but the look on Rose's face seemed to hold a greater knowledge. A sense of something much bigger than the pointless conflict that took place here. She was fascinated.

"When was it?"

Rose was confused by all the questions but answered anyway. "Oh, over a year ago now. When I first started travelling with the Do… with David." She corrected herself quickly.

"You been with him that long?"

"Yeah. Just travelling with him, it's like… It's like nothing I can describe."

"Wow." A comfortable silence stretched between the two as Rose's words sank in. Helena was imagining what wonders they could have seen together while Rose was remember the good and bad times with fondness and a little sadness.

"Hey! Am I paying you two to sit around? Get to work."

They both jumped as Ray stuck his head around the bar.

"Was Bernie here again?"

Helena nodded. "I kicked him out."

"Good. That low life steps foot in my bar again, Rose I want you to give the what for. You got me?"

Rose saluted him. "Loud and clear boss."

* * *

It was late when Helena finished her shift but Rose still had three hours to go before she finished and Ray had to hold the fort on his own for the night. Helena grabbed her jacket and waved goodbye to Rose who waved back.

"See ya. Be careful."

Helena nodded and disappeared out the door. The bar was quiet and so, less smoky than usual. There were a few regulars sitting in the corner discussing the government in code so as not to be arrested for being sympathisers. Rose knew for a fact that they didn't sympathise with the Anaxine, but any talk of the government was closely monitored. Rose had generally opted out of any political conversations, not trusting herself to not say something compromising. The door opened and the men in the corner looked up as a woman,dressed to the nines, stepped inside, a small figure following her. Rose knew the woman. She was the 'Sweet Sue' Ray had mentioned on her first day. She knew her because Sue regularly visited Ray privately.

The woman walked up to the bar and Rose approached her. Sue wore thick eyeliner and a lot of dark red lipstick. Her hair was almost double the size of her head and had enough hairspray in it to keep the TARDIS steady.

"Hey Sue. What can I do for you?"

"Hey Hunny." Sue spoke to her, but her eyes were searching the back room and beyond.

"Say, is Ray around?"

"No. Sorry. He's out on business. I can leave a message if you want."

Sue shook her head, hair like a rock. "No. I need this taken care of now. Julie, c'mere."

The small figure that had entered with Sue came up behind her. It was now that Rose caught a look at the persons face. It was a young girl, no older than fifteen. Her face was bruised and swollen. Rose frowned and looked up a Sue.

"What happened?"

Sue sighed heavily. "You know, it's times like this I wish I wasn't in this business."

"Sue."

"She was beaten up by a client. Lar, to be specific."

Rose had heard stories about Lar. He was a major gangland influence, a drug dealer, a career criminal. Problem was, Lar was also a soldier.

"Julie refused to do some of the stuff he wanted to do and he beat her. Some of my boys managed to get him out but he's promised to come back for her. I need somewhere safe for her to stay, 'till she's better you understand."

Rose ran a hand through her hair tiredly. "Ray isn't going to be happy about this."

"I know, but I've tried everywhere else and he owes me. Several times."

"Fine. Leave her here. I'll take care of her."

"Thanks Rose. You're a good kid."

"Yeah. But I swear Sue, if this looses me my job…"

"It won't . I'll make sure of that."

* * *

Julie cringed behind Rose as Ray slammed his hand down on the table.

"I want her out of here. You think I want Lar's attention here? I don't want him pedalling his wares to my customers."

"I know but look at her. What was I supposed to do. Besides, Sue said you owed her."

"Not this much I don't. Now listen, your shift is over. You take her with you and I don't want to see her again."

Rose crossed her arms. "Fine, just let me get her cleaned up and see if I can organise something for her."

"Fine. Just get her outta here."

Ray slammed the door behind him and Julie flinched again. Rose knelt down beside the girl, dabbing some disinfectant on her split lip.

"You ignore him. He's just scared."

"Thanks."

It was the first word the girl had uttered since Rose had met her and she smiled.

"Don't think of it. How old are you Julie?"

"I'll be fifteen in a few months."

"That's so young."

"My parents were killed. It was either work with Sue, or go to the orphanage. At least with Sue you make good money and the beds are comfortable."

Rose stared at the young girl sitting in front of her. It was a warped view of the world but, Rose realised as she looked out the dirty widow, it was disturbingly accurate.

"Here" she handed an ice pack to the girl. "Hold that against your cheek. I'll be back in a sec and then we'll go."

Rose moved into the hall and picked up the phone, dialling a number.

"Yeah, what?"

"Nice to hear you haven't changed your traditional greeting."

"Rose. How're you doing?"

"I'm ok C'trina. I need a favour."

Rose and her land lady had gained a grudging respect for each other over the last two months, which had grown into an even more grudging friendship. More than once Rose had dragged C'trina's boyfriend, Vaslav, back to his house. C'trina had helped Rose gain the respect of the neighbourhood gangs and Rose had helped C'trina fix her central heating. It was a tit for tat friendship that suited the pair fine.

"Straight to the point. Must be serious."

"Sue brought a girl to me today. She's pretty beat up and needs a place to stay. I was wondering…"

"Whoa, is this the girl Lar's looking for?"

"News travels fast."

"When he's on the rampage, everyone hears about it fast."

"Could you put her up, just until I can find away to get her out of the city. No one will think of looking for her at yours."

"Nuh uh. No way."

"Please. She's only fourteen C'trina. She deserves a chance. Not to be hunted down by apsycho."

"… Fine."

"Thanks. We'll be there soon."

* * *

Rose helped Julie into her coat and the girl pulled the hood down low, covering her face. They walked quickly through the dark streets, Rose taking the girl through the network of back streets so as to avoid attention. She helped her scale the wall of C'trina's back garden and hopped over after her. She rapped on the back door and C'trina opened it, pulling the pair in quickly. Julie took down her hood and whatever C'trina was about to say was forgotten.

"… I'm C'trina sweetie. There's a bed in the attic for you. I'll be up in a few with some food. Don't look out the windows, kay?"

The girl nodded and turned. "Thanks. I'm Julie by the way."

"Sure Julie. I'll be up in a few minutes."

Julie nodded and disappeared up a ladder. C'trina looked at Rose with a shocked look on her face.

"Sandretta, that girl looks like she's been through hell."

"Probably has. Her parents are dead, hence working for Sue."

"That woman is a vulture."

Rose shook her head tiredly and walked to the front door. "I owe you one."

"Hunny, you owe me one hundred."

Rose laughed and started down the street towards her house. Some of the gang that seemed to haut the corners of the neighbourhood got quiet as she approached and one of the stepped forwards.

"Rose, babe. Still avoiding me."

"Not now Andreus. I am not in the mood."

Andreus, a tall guy with olive skin and a wicked smile grabbed her waist and pulled her against him.

"Come on. Hot girl like you, powerful man like me. We could be dynamite."

She pulled out of his grasp and stepped back. "Not a chance in hell. Back off."

Andreus laughed and moved back to join his 'posse'. "You just wait babe. You'll be wanting me yet."

Rose closed the door behind her and collapsed on the couch which was right beside the TARDIS. The Doctor stuck his head out and Rose rolled her head to look at him.

"Hunny, I'm home."

"You look like hell."

"I feel like hell."

"Bad day?"

"One of the worst."

"Even worse than the time we got stuck in the room with the man eating blob?"

"Even worse than that."

He disappeared into the TARDIS again, just to emerge with a bottle of red wine and two glasses. He landed himself beside her and handed her a glass, pouring the wine.

"Tell me all about it."

"Hah. Now this really is domestic."

"Shut it."

* * *

The Doctor shook his head at his friend.

"You shouldn't be getting yourself involved in these situations. You're just drawing attention and what if this Lar guy comes after you?"

Rose gripped his hand gently. "I can take care of myself. But you should have seen her Doctor. She was only fourteen. Working as a prostitute. She was so beat up. I couldn't just leave her to be found by that mad man."

He sighed. "I know. You're too nice for your own good."

"Hmm." Rose had closed her eyes and her head was resting on his shoulder.

"Alright." He hauled her off the sofa. "Come on. Bed."

He pushed her through the door of the TARDIS and the two made the familiar journey down the corridors to the Doctors bedroom. Rose changed into a tank top and pair of boxers and crawled under the covers, burying herself in the mound of pillows.

"I've missed this bed." She murmured sleepily.

"Well" He lay down beside her and pulled her close. "If you bothered to come here at night you wouldn't miss it."

"It's a damn long way from the front door to here."

"Just try and make the trip more often." He spoke into her hair quietly.

"Is that a request?"

"Sure. Why not. Just shut up and go to sleep."

She already was.

* * *

Rose rolled over and stretched. It had been a long time since she had had such a good sleep. The Doctor murmured something in his sleep and pulled her back towards him. She glanced at her watch, a battered old thing she had bought from a customer at the bar and jumped up.

"Shit."

The Doctor shot up in bed. "What?"

"I'm late."

He groaned and fell back against the head board. "You woke me for that?"

"Watch it or you'll be getting a thump. You may be able to work when you want but I'm gonna get docked pay for this which means less food for you."

"Well then I'd get moving then if I were you."

She threw a shoe at his head. "Oi! What?"

She shook her head in exasperation and darted out the door, shouting a hurried good bye from down the corridor. The Doctor sat back in bed again and stared at the ceiling, hand unconsciously wandering over the warm mattress where Rose had been lying.

Rose ducked under the bar muttering and apology to Ray as she darted past.

"Well, I never say I'd live to see the day. Rose Tyler. Late."

She scowled at him. "Ha ha. Very funny."

"You know I'm going to have to dock you pay for this."

She sighed. "Come on Ray. After all I've done for you?"

He came right up to her, leaning in. "You could do more for me."

"Fine, dock my pay."

He laughed and moved away from her. "Alright. I'll let you off just this once. You're lucky you're pretty."

She smiled at him. "Would you have hired me other wise?"

"Good point."

* * *

It had been a fairly busy day at 'Rays Place' with many patrons from a bar across town migrating there. The other one had been blown up. Rose shook her head sadly as she heard people talking about friends they had lost in the blast. Talk of death was almost blasé in the city. The fear, tension and sorrow were always present, but it was a sad fact that these people had gotten used to death and destruction. It was a permanent part of their lives. Rose was no stranger to death but the situation here still held a horror for her that seemed lost on locals.

The day was beginning to wind down, many of the customers going home for dinner, to see their families and get some reassurance. Rose was stuck here for another shift. She grinned at the thought of the Doctor waiting for her when she did eventually get home. He seemed to have come out of his brooding completely now and, while still absorbed with fixing the TARDIS, he was back to his old joking self. Rose had decided this was a good thing when she had come home to actual dinner one evening. Nine hundred years made a man no slouch in the kitchen, she had found out quickly.

She grinned to herself again and turned to return to the bar, but instead collided with a wall of muscle. She bounced off the mans chest and took a step back, looking up at the hulking figure. Fear curdled in the pit of her stomach. She didn't know for sure, but she had a guess that this extremely large and imposing man was Lar. She could see Ray looking around nervously from the bar. She caught his eye and the name he mouthed to her confirmed her suspicions. She looked up at him and pasted on a fake smile.

"Hi. Can I get you anything?"

"I want that whore of mine. Where is she?"

"I'm sorry. I have no idea what you mean."

Lar caught her wrist in a painful grip and stopped her moving away.

"I know she was here last night. I know she left with one of the waitresses and I know it wasn't the one with the black hair."

Rose blanched. She hoped he hadn't hurt Helena, who hadn't shown her face yet today.

"I'm telling you, I don't know what your talking about."

Rose's head snapped back with the force of the blow. She hadn't even seen him raise his hand. His bulk belied his speed. He still held her wrist in a steel grip, preventing her from falling to the ground. She could taste the metallic hint of blood in her mouth and her head was spinning.

"Tell me where she is!"

The entire room was quiet, waiting to hear the girls reaction.

"I don't know."

Ray shook his head in disbelief as Rose received another blow and fell to the floor. She cried out as Lar grabbed her by the hair and lifted her head up.

"If I find her anywhere near you, you're a dead woman." He let her drop again and disappeared from the bar without a word. Ray helped her up and took her into the back room, sitting her down.

"Stubborn girl. Why'd ya not tell him?"

"She's only fourteen."

"So?"

"She deserved to be given a chance. Who am I to take that away at the price of a few bruises?"

"I think it might be more than a bruise or two. You're one of a kind you are."

If only you knew, she thought with a smirk and then grimaced at the pain in her face.

He sighed and shook his head again. "Come on. I'll take you to a hospital."

She shook her head and then put it between her knees as her stomach threatened to empty itself.

"No, just… just take me home. My friend, he's a doctor. He can fix me up. Cheaper."

"What ever you say. Listen, I'll give you the next three days off but only half pay. This was your own fault."

She waved him away and they both made their way out to his car.

She closed the front door quietly and collapsed on the couch. She wasn't quiet ready to face the Doctor yet. She had seen her face and it was not a pretty sight. Her scalp was still sore from where he had pulled her hair and she had an ugly black and purple bruise around her wrist. She heard movement from inside the TARDIS and the door opened.

"Rose is that… Lar?"

The last word came out as a growl as he took in her bruised face and the marks on her arm and wrist. She nodded slightly, not looking him in the eye. He sighed and sat down beside her.

"Are you ok?"

She nodded again and he stood. "Come on. Medlab."

She sat on the med lad bed as he took a quick scan of her face.

"Your cheek bone is fractured in two places. Give me a sec."

His voice was tense and quiet. She could tell he was angry. Not at her in particular, just at everything. After a while he would start to get angry at himself for not protecting her and she would have to sit him down and explain that it was not his fault, which she usually did even if it was his fault. He returned with some kind of device and she stared at her shoes.

"Leave the bruises."

"What?" he sounded incredulous.

"Leave them. It'll look odd when I go back to work if I don't have any. Leave them."

He nodded and got to work. She felt the pain in her face reduce significantly and he placed the regenerator down on a tray. She flinched slightly as he touched her face but did not pull away when he moved hers up to look at him.

"Are you ok?" His voice was soft this time, only concern and affection showing through.

She shook her head. "I was really scared."

He pulled her into a fierce hug and she hugged him back, stray tears leaking out onto his shoulder.

Later, they both lay on his bed. He was watching her, playing with her hair absently. She had her eyes closed though she was not asleep.

"Sorry." She muttered quietly hand blindly seeking his. He reached out at grabbed it possessively.

"For what?"

"Getting myself beat up over a fourteen year old girl with no future."

"Don't talk like that."

She opened her eyes and looked at him. He shuddered inwardly. There was a darkness there that had not been present when they had first met. He recognised it. It was inside him as well. The knowledge that everything isn't going to be okay, that not every one can be saved, that there is pure evil out there, you just haven't met it yet. Or in their case, met it too many times.

"But I'm right, aren't I?"

"Maybe. Can't tell. Maybe she'll get out of here."

"Or maybe he'll find her and kill her." She shut her eyes quickly again, attempting to quell the tears she could feel.

"Maybe. But you've stopped him doing that. Even if it is only for a while."

"I hardly looked at the bigger picture though, did I?"

"Bugger the bigger picture."

That got a smile out of her.

**End chap.**

**Well? looks around expectantly**


	5. Encounters

**Disclaimer: This is not mine. I repeat, Doctor Who and any other related characters are not mine.**

**Hey there. I have returned with more melo-drama for you all. Thanks so much to Hudine for her fantastic betaing skills.**

**This chapter is for Stevie, tundraeternal and Mousewolf. Thanks guys.**

**Chapter 5: Encounters**

Rose looked at the clock on the wall behind the bar and smiled. Only an hour and a half left and she could go home and stay there for the next few days. Not by Ray's choice of course, but there had been a series of particularly vicious bombings and the city was on lock down for the weekend. There were to be no bars, shops or offices open. No public transport was running and there was a curfew to be imposed for the duration of the lock down. Normally, Rose would be outraged at the lack of respect for basic rights but this meant she could hide away inside the TARDIS for the next few days with the Doctor and imagine they were simply floating through space. It had been a long time since she had had a chance to escape from reality. It had been almost three months since the incident with Lar and she and C'trina had managed to get Julie out of the city, but the time had not been uneventful(even if it was quite tame by her standards).

The bar had been subject to seven hold ups and Helena had been attacked in the back ally while putting out the trash. Ray had his fair share of other troubles too, with in debt relatives seeking refuge and money. She shook her head and returned her attention to work as she swept the floor behind the bar. While Ray was a bit of a pervert and weirdo, he was a good guy at heart and only rarely docked hers and Helena's pay anymore. Not even when a glass got broken.

Helena appeared from the back and waved Rose over.

"Ray wants to talk to us."

"Be there in a sec." Rose rested her broom against the wall and slipped behind the bar, making her way into the kitchen. She stood beside Helena and looked at Ray.

"You're not firing us are you?"

Ray laughed and shook his head. "Far from it. This" He opened the door to reveal a man. A particularly good looking man. "is Benjamin. He's going to be working here as another bar tender but really, he's our hired protection. I've lost too much money recently and I need someone to protect my assets and while you" he looked at Rose

"Can kick ass, you're only one feisty girl."

Rose grinned. "So we've got ourselves a bouncer?"

"Not exactly. That's illegal. We have a very tall, very fast, very strong bar keep."

Helena smirked along with her friend. "Sounds fine to me. We won't complain."

Rose elbowed her friend behind their backs but neither of them could stop eyeing their new workmate who was, in Rose's mind, Brad Pitt's equal any day. He stood a good two feet above Helena, but then she was exceptionally small. Rose even thought he might be a little taller than the Doctor. He had black hair that hung to his shoulders but was swept back in a ponytail. His skin was dark and his eyes were molten brown that you could easily drown in.

Ray smirked at the girls. "Well, get back to work. I'll send him out in a minute and you can show him the works."

Rose and Helena stepped out to the bar and both leant against the wall, puffing out a breath.

"Well." commented Helena as she slid sideways slightly. "That's certainly going to be a distraction."

"Umm hmm."

"Pity I can't go after him now."

"What? You? The flirtella of the north side?"

Helena rolled her eyes. "I've got a boyfriend now."

"Who?"

She looked at the floor. "Gal."

Rose frowned at her. "That boys nothing but trouble."

"But he says he loves me."

"Just be careful. Men will say anything to…"

"We'll say anything to what?"

The two girls jumped as they heard a deep voice from behind them and spun around. Benjamin was grinning down at them. His smile was dazzling.

"Nothing." Said Rose in a small voice and he grinned again. This was apparently enough to floor any woman in the room.

"So, which one of you two lovely ladies is going to show me the works here?"

Helena pushed Rose forward and disappeared off into a murky corner of the room.

She shrugged up at him. "Well, guess you're stuck with me. I'm Rose."

He took her hand and shook. "I'm Ben, and who says being stuck with you is a bad thing."

Rose shivered and moved towards the bar. "Well, lets get started."

* * *

"Hey, that's not fair."

"Is too."

"No, you cheated."

"I would never cheat."

"Yeah, right."

Rose laughed and dodged the towel Ben was flicking at her and ran down the bar. She filed away in her mind the fact that he was very good at mind games. She was a little flushed as she reached the end of the bar and didn't notice the man sitting there.

"Hullo."

She spun around, Ben suddenly forgotten. "Doctor. Hey. What are you doing here?"

He glanced at Ben, who stood a little behind her, watching them and then back to her. She could see amusement, irritation and an emotion she couldn't quite identify in his eyes.

"I came to walk you home."

Rose rolled her eyes at him and set his favourite drink in front of him. He had become quite over protective since the incident with Lar and came out to walk her home any chance he could get. Which, granted, wasn't often, but was more than usual. Rose didn't mind really, she liked the fact that he cared enough to drag himself away from his precious time machine for an hour just to make sure she got home ok.

The Doctor glanced down the bar again. "So, who's Fabio?"

Ben leaned against the bar next to Rose and raised an eyebrow. "Fabio?"

Rose shook her head and flicked her towel at the Doctors head. "He's just winding you up. Ben, this is my house mate, David. David, Ben."

She shot him a look that said 'be nice or I'll hurt you', so he extended a hand and Ben accepted.

"Pleased mate."

"Same here. Glad to make new friends. Especially one's so lovely." He looked at Rose who blushed profusely while pretending to wipe down the counter. The Doctor gave a nasty little smirk.

"Well, I am exceptionally good looking." Ben laughed and clapped the Doctor on the shoulder, apparently oblivious to the sarcasm and maliciousness.

"You're a funny guy David. I'm new in town. The place has got such a bad reputation, it's nice to meet some friendly locals."

Rose shot another, more amused glance at the Doctor and filled a glass for a customer. "Oh, I wouldn't call us locals by any stretch. David here is from the north continent, I'm from the east. We arrived about…um…" Rose attempted some calculations in her head and the Doctor took a drink.

"Five months. We've been here about five months."

Rose looked at him intently. "That long?"

He nodded his head, staring back at her. Ben looked between the two curiously.

"Five months isn't so long."

The pair were shaken from the moment and Rose turned to him. "It's a long time for us. We're not used to staying in the same place for very long."

"What were you doing?"

"Just travelling. Passing through."

The Doctor shot her a glance but stayed quiet. She had obviously gotten used to speaking of their travels as a back packing trip across some country as opposed to spinning through time and space every day. It caught him off guard how mundane she made it sound, even though she used the very words he had used in the past to describe his travels to others. He wondered, if she would be content with this life, minus the war of course. He had staring into his glass during his musings and when he looked up, she was gone, across the room attending to a customer. Ben was staring after her.

"She's gorgeous. How do you live with her without trying to jump her bones?"

The Doctor narrowed his eyes at the man. "Well, for one I respect her and I'd never try anything."

Ben glanced at him, only taking his eyes off the blond girl for a moment. "I can understand that. I've seen her deal with those touchy guys."

This brought a smile to the Doctors face. "Oh, you don't want to mess with Rose."

"You tried?" Ben asked as the Doctor rubbed his cheek.

"No. I've met her mother."

"Ahh." And for a brief moment, the two men had complete understanding.

* * *

Rose shivered in the cold night air and the Doctor shrugged off his beaten leather jacket and draped it around her shoulders.

"I've got some good news."

"You fixed the TARDIS? We're leaving? And after that you're going to take me to

Korfu?"

"Um, no."

"Oh. What then?"

"I've managed to get the main computer to reboot. It'll be up and running by tomorrow."

"What does that mean?"

"It means we can determine exactly when and where we are and it'll tell me what exactly is wrong as opposed to me guessing and having to search manually."

"Oh, will this speed up repairs?"

"Should do."

"Good."

"Are you so desperate to get out of here?"

"Yeah." She sighed. "I miss the stars."

He paused and looked at her. "Me too."

She smiled at him. "And the adventure. I mean, there's plenty of stuff blowing up and guys pointing guns at your head here, yeah, but it's just not the same as running for your life from giant aliens, you know?"

"Yeah."

She grinned again and looked up at the black, overcast sky, the city lights and orange glow on the horizon.

"I hate it here."

Her voice was soft and quiet. He stared at her again. She had never voiced her opinions of the place really. She's just gotten on with her job, made sure they were never found out, kept food in the cupboards and that was it. He may not have made it clear to her much, but he realised and was grateful for the amount of work she had put in keeping them safe and out of the spot light. As he looked at her now, he could see just how unhappy she was. This was not the life for her. Of course, that was why he had asked her to come with him in the first place. He could see it in her eyes that first time they had met. It seemed like so long ago now. Even for him, a nine hundred year old time lord. He slung his arm around her shoulders and hugged her close.

"Hey. We'll get out of here. Then we'll be haring about the universe again, as if nothing ever happened."

She grinned at him. "Is that a promise?"

"Promise."

They began walking again. "I'm gonna hold you to that you know."

"I should hope so."

* * *

Rose stretched as she felt the bed shift as the Doctor got up. She curled up again and sighed happily. No work. No cleaning. No dealing with lecherous old men. No dodging stray bullets.

"Sorry to wake you."

She looked out from her cave of duvet and pillows. "No problem. Pop on the kettle on your way down, would ya?"

He gave her a mock scowl. "What so I look like? Your house wife?"

She gave him a thoughtful look. "Well, I am the one who brings in all the money and food. More like my house alien really."

He laughed and left the room. She watched him go, thinking about the past five months and how she couldn't wait to get out of here. She grimaced to herself when she thought about where exactly they were. Peace was something this civilisation had not seen in a long time, and it didn't look like it was going to be found any time soon. The whole thing made her very depressed. She just tried to ignore it and get on with life but it was hard when there was race crimes and bombings going on outside your door everyday. The whole thing was nonsensical to her but, she had realised before to her horror, the same thing happened on earth, just not so wide spread. She groaned and rolled out of bed, heading for the shower.

The Doctor glanced up as Rose entered the control room, her damp blond hair hanging around her face. She handed him a cup of tea.

"How's it going?"

He pointed at a screen and Rose leant over the main console. "Hey, it works."

"You sounded surprised." He sounded hurt.

"I never doubted you."

"Why do I doubt that?"

She smirked at him and moved towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Helena's. She's moving out. I promised I'd help."

The Doctor shook his head and continued working. "Be careful. Try not to get blown

up and make sure you're back before curfew."

"Hey. In case of an emergency I'll bunk at Helena's and I'll call to tell you. K?"

"But…"

"Good. Bye."

The Doctor sighed as he watched her disappear out the TARDIS front door. That girl would be the death of him. But she made good tea, he added as an after thought as he took a sip.

Rose walked down the road, hair whipping around her in the harsh wind. The country seemed to have perpetual bad weather. And she thought England was bad. She snorted to herself as a paper bag was caught in the wind and blew across her path. It seemed like this city was just all the bad extremes in one place. She groaned inwardly as she saw Andreus and his gang up ahead. They were never fun to run into. She's shot him down enough to thoroughly piss him off.

He smiled wickedly as Rose approached. "Rose. You come to reconsider?"

She continued to walk past but he caught her arm and dragged her back.

"Now, that's just rude. That anyway to treat an admirer?"

"If the attention is clearly unwanted, yeah."

His grip on her arm tightened slightly. "You really don't want to be speaking to us

like that."

"I want nothing to do with you."

"See, there's the problem. You are living on our territory. You have everything to do

with us."

She yanked her arm from his grip and stepped back. "And since when does that involve me having to do anything with you? I won't bother you or report you to the local forces as long as you leave me the hell alone. Hmm?"

Andreus frowned at her. "I really don't think speaking to those bastards would be wise for your health."

"Well, apparently speaking with you isn't wise for my health either, so I'm gonna

have to make a choice."

He held his hands up. "Fine. Shit girl, you talk tough."

"Yeah. Well…"

Suddenly a small figure came racing around the corner and one of the gang grabbed it by the back of it's clothes. He laughed and held it up, grabbing it to stop it from squirming.

"Well, look what we got here. It's mighty feisty."

'It' was an Anaxine child. A girl, Rose could tell from the colouring of it's scales and eyes. She looked to be about seven or eight and was obviously terrified.

"What are we gonna do with it?"

Andreus was about to answer when Rose stepped forward. "You'll give her to me. Put her down."

Andreus gave her a strange look. "What're you going to do with her? You a sympathiser?"

"No. But she's just a kid. She hasn't done anything wrong. Probably got chased over the tracks."

"All Anaxine are scum. We should make her an example!"

The voice had come from the back of the group and Rose pushed her way through, glaring up at the man who had spoken.

"Oh, you're a big tough man huh? Beating up all that scum, even if it's a little girl? You think you'd be happy if your daughter was sent home beaten as an example? Do yourselves a favour and give her to me before we're put under lockdown for a month."

Andreus nodded and the man who was holding the child and she was set on the ground. The girl ran to Rose and hid behind her. Andreus looked at the men surrounding them.

"Beat it." They all scattered and Rose stared up at the man standing beside her.

"Who are you?"

He shifted on his feet. "What are you talking about?"

"One minute you're all tough and beating people up, the next you're helping Anaxine

children. Are you a sympathiser, are you part of the freedom movement, are you a

gang member with a personality disorder? What?"

"I don't think the Anaxine are all scum. The ones with the bombs are. As for the gang" he waved in the direction the rest of the men had walked. "As a kid I was given a choice. Join or die. I joined. Learned how to survive. Moved up the ranks and now here I am."

"Ever thinking of making the whole thing a little less violent?"

"I'd get my throat cut. Those guys, their vicious. So am I."

"A murderer with a soul. Now I really have seen everything."

"Murderer?"

"Everyone knows. Everyone's scared of you."

"Shit. You're not."

"I've seen a lot. You're not the worst. Do yourself a favour, get out of the cycle

before you loose what sanity you have left."

"You sound like you know what it's like."

She shrugged, avoiding his gaze. "Well, thanks." She grabbed the little girls hand and walked away.

The two approached the walls of the nearest Anaxine settlement.

"This where you live hun?"

The child nodded.

"Well, off you go then. Try to stick over there. You'll get hurt."

The child nodded again and ran through the gates and out of sight. Rose turned and began to walk away.

"Hey! Hey you! Blondie!" Rose turned to see an old male Anaxine approaching her.

"Hey, what were you doing with that kid?"

"Just bringing her back. She'd gotten lost."

"And you brought her back out of the kindness of your heart, hmm?"

Rose frowned at the tone of his voice. "Well, yeah."

"Where'd you find her?"

Rose pointed at the estate where she lived. "She was being chased by the ruling gang."

"And you helped her?"

"Yes. For the last time. Why don't you believe me?"

"Fieans don't help our kind."

"You're going the right way for a slap you are. Do know what kind she is? Kid kind.

Just a kid. No other distinguishing features as far as I'm concerned."

The old man gave her a strange look, his tale waving uncertainly. "I think… sympathiser?"

Rose shook her head.

"Freedom movement?"

She shook her head. "I'm not involved."

"The whole world is involved."

"Not me."

"… Thank you, young lady."

She shrugged and turned away. "For what?"

* * *

Helena wrenched open the door and pulled her friend inside. Rose raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry I'm late. I got caught up and I…"

"Gal cheated on me."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"I'm not moving. I don't even have a boyfriend to move in with."

Rose put her arm around her friend's shoulders. "It'll be ok. He was scum. Don't you worry about him. You deserved better anyway."

Rose almost smirked inwardly. This could almost be Shireen she was sitting beside.

"Hold on. Flick on the telly there."

Helena sniffed and did as she was told as Rose moved to the cramped kitchen, rooting around the cupboards and fridge.

"Ah ha." Came the triumphant cry and Helena looked up as Rose reappeared from the

kitchen with a tub of ice cream and two spoons.

"Now, what movies you got?"

Helena giggled through her tears. "I got 'When Kazets Cry'."

Rose pulled a face and Helena giggled again. "That is corny. Perfect."

A kazet, Rose had found out randomly after reading magazines and papers, was a kind of bird that resembled a dove. The same romantic kind of romantic and peaceful imagery was associated with it as on earth. She had also learned that here, chocolate was exactly the same. She had never been so happy in her life.

Helena set the movie and the pair settled back, squabbling over ice cream.

Rose stood and stretched her arms, glancing at a clock.

"I'd better go. David won't be happy if I don't get back tonight and it's an hour and a half to curfew."

Helena sat back and smiled. "Hmm, David. I could use a good rebound fling."

Rose frowned. "No."

"Why not?" Helena pouted.

"Use Ben. You are not using my friend as a rebound man. Genuinely perusing him, I can only barely deal with. He's a no go for you for the next two months at least."

Helena crossed her arms and huffed. "Fine. Guess I'm gonna have to find some other guy."

"Some other unsuspecting soul you mean. What's wrong with Ben?"

"He's all eyes for you is the problem."

Rose blushed slightly. "He's not." She wasn't really interested, not really, but a girl never minded some attention.

"He is. I could flash the boy and he wouldn't notice if you were in the room."

"Right. Whatever, I'm off. I'll see you soon. Feel better, yeah?"

"Alright. Bye. Be careful walking home."

"I will."

Rose stepped out onto the street and headed home. The sun was low in the sky and nothing but a dim glow behind a thick bank of cloud. It was a gloomy day with an oppressive air about it. The streets were quiet, only soldiers and the odd person out. Lockdown tended to make the entire population disappear for the duration. Rose walked down the quiet street, eyes watchful for trouble, rife at any time on these streets. Being so vigilant, she was surprised she hadn't seen him coming. At the last minute she had caught the movement from the corner of her eye but it was too late.

The boy, no older than herself, had grabbed her bag and made a run for it.

"Oi! Get back here."

She took off in pursuit him and she heard the heavy footfalls of two soldiers behind her as well. Her robber turned a sharp corner and disappeared into a side alley. Rose ran around after him and spied him up ahead. She threw herself out and tackled him around the waist. They both went down in a tangle of limbs and she managed to wrest her bag from his grip. She extracted herself from the mess and stood up, the boy shooting to his feet. Rose dusted herself off and glared at the boy.

"Go on. Fuck off now, would you?"

The boy turned about to run again but they both froze when they heard the cocking of guns behind them.

"Neither of you move." The voice barked.

Rose turned slowly giving the soldiers a forced smile.

"S'all right officers. I got my bag. Just a misunderstanding."

The soldier shook his head, giving a nasty little laugh.

"No. We saw it all. And, we've got this guy," he walked up to the boy and gave him a shot to the back of his legs, forcing him to his knees. "As a known member of the Freedom Movement. That's not only terrorism but treason."

The other guard came forward, cocked his gun and pointed it at the boys head.

Rose jumped forward. "No. Don't. Doesn't he get arrested or a trial or something?"

The second guard pushed her back against the wall. "I don't think so. Get back."

The shot rang out through the alley and empty street. Rose's arms flew up to cover her face from instinct. She faced the wall, leaning into it heavily. She stayed that way for a long time and when she finally brought herself to look around, the soldiers were gone. She was alone with the body of the boy, no older than her.

It was only a few minutes to curfew when Rose eventually reached her house, practically stumbling through the door. The Doctor was pacing the living room and he spun around when she entered.

"Where the hell were you? It's so late and you weren't answering your phone and…"

He stopped when he saw the look on her face.

"Rose?"

She threw herself at him, flinging her arms around his neck, sobbing into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and eased them both down onto the couch where he held her as she cried. It took him a long time to get her to tell him what had happened. Once she had, the tears had dried up but dry sobs still wracked her body. Eventually, he got her up and into the TARDIS down to his room where they curled up on the bed together. As he watched her struggle and try to get to sleep the Doctor sighed inwardly. They had to get out of here.

**End Chap.**

**Yes, I know. Major melo-drama. I'm sorry. But did you like it anyway?**


	6. Happy Birthday

**Disclaimer: This is not mine. I repeat, Doctor Who and any other related characters are not mine. **

**Lo folks. Here's the next chapter for you all. Sorry that the formatting has been a bit screwed up but preview is screwing with me. Ok, this is a little light break from the darkness that has prevailed so far. Thanks to all who reviewed and to Hudine.**

**For Jilly and in response to a challange she posted last week, I think. I hope I didn't forget anything.**

**Chapter Six: Happy Birthday**

The Doctor ducked the shoe that flew at him and took cover behind one of the towering coral like struts as another item was aimed at his head.

"Don't do that to me!"

Another shoe.

"I said I was sorry."

The sonic screw driver. Now how had she gotten hold of that?

"That's not the point."

He stepped out from behind the support and frowned at her.

"Then what is? I realise you want to get out of here Rose. So do I and I am sorry that I got your hopes up, but don't you think you're over reacting a little?"

She let her arm drop to her side, still clutching a random tool. She slumped against one of the supports and ran her hand through her messy hair.

"You are right. I'm sorry. I'm just so…"

"Stressed?"

"Tired. Of everything. This is honestly the first time since I started travelling with you that I've just wanted to go home, have a cuppa and watch telly."

"Oh. Well…" He felt his hearts sinking. "When I get this thing up and working again, I can take you home."

She shook her head and smiled at him, walking up to him and grabbing his hand.

"You are an idiot sometimes, you know that?"

"Eh?"

"I'm just tired of that." She waved her hand at the open door of the TARDIS and the shabby living room beyond. "Not of this. Not of you."

He pulled her into a hug and smiled into her hair. "Good to know."

"I've told you before. Can't get rid of me."

He laughed and she could feel it rumble in his chest.

"It's just, we've been here what? Seven months now?"

"Yeah."

"The whole thing. The people, the place. It all makes me so tired."

He sighed and pulled her closer. "Me too."

"Well," she pulled herself out of the black mood that had fallen upon the pair and looked at her watch. "Now that you've gotten me out of bed early for nothing and I only have half an hour to get ready for work, I'm going to have a shower."

"Um…"

"Am I going to want to throw things again?"

"In attempting to fix the TARDIS, I broke the boiler."

She groaned and headed back to her room. "You're _lucky _I'm so tired!"

The Doctor grinned after her and inserted himself back under the floor of the control room.

* * *

"Sex?"

Rose rolled her eyes at Ben. "You're terrible at this game. Helena?"

"Heh. Um… Blow Job."

"It doesn't have to be sexual you know?"

Helena giggled at the look on Ben's face. "Yeah, but it's way more fun if you theme it."

Ben looked between the two women. "Was she right?"

"Of course I was right. Rose, your turn. Keep it dirty."

"Ok. Um… sixty nine-ing."

"That's it. I give up."

"Come on Ben. It's so easy."

"Nope. Can't get it."

"Right. Down 'em."

The three laughed as Ben downed the triple shot of purple liquor.

"I'm gonna be on the floor by the end of shift."

Rose shook her head and pulled a drink for a waiting customer. "It's your own fault."

"What were you playing?"

Rose jumped as the person spoke into her ear. "Damn it! Stop doing that."

The Doctor grinned at her. "Can't help myself. It's just too good of an opportunity."

"Whatever." Smacking him on the arm Rose moved out into the smoky bar to attend to customers.

Helena sidled up to the Doctor and batted heavily massacred eyelashes at him. "Hey David. What can I get you? The usual?"

"Yeah. Thanks."

Helena set the drink in front of him and leaned in. "So, haven't seen you around much lately. Where ya been?"

"Oh, you know. Working."

"I thought Rose said you were unemployed."

"Home project."

"Oh." She smiled again at him, swinging around the end of the bar and hiking herself

up on a stool beside him.

"What was it Rose said you were? A handy man?"

"Really? Is that what she said? I'm more of an… engineer at the moment."

"Yeah." Came an amused voice from behind the bar. "He specialises in jiggery pokery. Can't even get the bloody car to work."

The Doctor raised a sceptical eye brow at her. "I'd like to see you give it a try."

Rose just laughed and moved on to her next customer, leaving the Doctor and Helena together.

"Jiggery pokery?"

He shook his head at her. "Long running joke. She doesn't think I can do anything right."

"Oh." Cooed Helena and the Doctor jumped as her hand snaked its way onto his upper leg. "I'm sure you can do a lot of things right."

He sent a hopeful look in Rose's direction but was disheartened when he saw her occupied with a few customers. He shifted uncomfortably as Helena's hand wandered higher.

"So," she smiled sweetly "tell me about yourself?"

* * *

About an hour or so later, Rose was finishing up her shift. Helena had been talking to the Doctor the whole time. She didn't mind that Helena was skipping work to flirt. There weren't many people there. She did mind that she was doing it with her Doctor and that her hand had been slowly working its way towards the Doctor's crotch for the past hour.

She gave herself a small mental slap. The Doctor was an adult. Nine hundred years of one to be exact. He could have flings and relationships if he wanted to. It was his choice. Rose tried to ignore what she recognised as a green demon lurking in her mind. They were friends, companions. Nothing more. Just friends. Shaking her head she grabbed a bag of rubbish and headed out the back.

She jumped slightly as the back door opened behind her.

"Oh, hey Ben."

"Sorry, did I scare you?"

"I'm just a little cautious back here, since what happened to Helena."

He nodded. "Right. That was before I came."

"Yeah. It was pretty vicious, but she's a tough girl."

"You're not exactly a wallflower."

"Yeah well, all that travelling. You run into some… unsavoury characters."

She smirked darkly at the thought, inciting a look of confusion from Ben.

She waved her hand at him. "Never mind. I just mean, there are quite a few nasty people out there. You need to learn how to take care of yourself or you get yourself killed."

He nodded and approached her. "Well, I know you can look after yourself."

"Like I said before."

She finished tying up the rubbish and turned around. Ben was standing right behind her, smiling down at her. She tucked some hair behind her ear nervously.

"So, um… is there.."

"Rose, are with this David guy?"

"No. Why does everyone think we're a couple?"

"Good."

"Why is that…"

She never got to finish her sentence as his lips descended on hers. It was strange, she thought, as she stood there with Ben kissing her with no small amount of passion. Here she was with a nice, good looking… very good looking man kissing her and she felt nothing. Not a twinge.

"Rose? Rose you out here? Oh."

Ben backed off and they both looked over to the door where the Doctor stood, a small

frown on his face.

Rose bit her lip. "Hey, Doc... David. Listen, I'm nearly done here, then we'll be off."

The Doctor nodded and disappeared back into the building without a word. Rose rolled her eyes as she watched him vanish. Even if they were just friends, he could be annoyingly possessive. He'd be sulking for a week at least.

Ben smiled down at her and began to move in for another kiss but she placed a hand on his chest, stopping him.

"Listen, Ben. You're a nice guy and all…"

"But?"

"But, when you kissed me, I didn't feel anything. Sorry."

"Nothing?"

"Not a thing." She had the decency to look vaguely apologetic.

"Hmm, can I have another go?"

Before she could object, he kissed her again. More softly this time though. It was sweet, thought Rose, but wrong lips, wrong body, wrong voice.

He pulled back again and looked at her.

"Anything?"

"Sorry."

He sighed and gave her a small smile. "Well, can't blame a guy for trying." He glanced at his watch. "Your shift finished ten minutes ago."

She smiled at him and gave his shoulder a short squeeze. "I'll see you in the morning Ben."

"Yeah."

Rose ran into the kitchen, stripping off her apron and grabbing her jacket, heading out the door. She snagged the Doctor by the collar of his jacket as she passed the bar, earning a scowl from Helena.

"Sorry. I'll see you tomorrow."

He shook her hand off and exited the bar in front of her. She shook her head and followed him out into the cold night air. Running to catch up with him, she fell into step beside him.

"Sorry I took so long."

He didn't look at her. "You and your boyfriends."

She smirked a little. "Not my boyfriend."

"Yeah well…eh?"

"Not my boyfriend."

"What about the search for fillings?"

"Eww. Don't call it that. He took me by surprise. I mean, Ben's a nice guy but, there's just no… connection."

"Oh."

They continued on in silence and Rose smiled as he slipped his hand into hers. He could be so obvious sometimes. As they walked down the wall a small yapping sound behind them began to get louder. The Doctor paused, looking annoyed.

"What the hell is that?"

"I dunno. It sounds like a dog."

The yapping got closer and suddenly there was a ball of fluff dancing about their legs. Rose giggled as it tripped up the Doctor slightly. It looked like the Andrex puppy with a really bad dye job.

"Aww,it's so cute." Rose bent down and let the fluffy creature lick her hand.

"It's blue."

Rose laughed at the Doctors disgruntled look. "It's not blue, it's turquoise. It's a puppy."

Rose looked up at the Doctor hopefully.

He shook his head, crossing his arms in a stance of defiance. "Oh no. No way. I don't do domestic. A dog counts as domestic. No dogs, no puppies, no kittens, no gold fish. What have I told you about picking up strays?"

"You have a pet!" she said with a pout.

"No I don't."

"Yes you do. You have the man eating plant thing. And you have the strange miniature elephant that lives in the third green house."

"It was hurt when I picked it up. And the plant doesn't eat people any more."

"Only because you feed it about five steaks every morning. Come on. Please?"

She stood up, taking the puppy with her and looked at the Doctor pleadingly.

He shook his head and sighed. "You know, two pairs of puppy dog eyes isn't fair. It's two on one."

"Oh thank you." She ruffled the puppy's fur and put it down at her feet.

"I find one blue hair in my TARDIS and it's gone, you understand?" he said, addressing the blue blur that was racing around his feet.

Rose giggled and took the Doctors arm, steering him towards the house. "What will we call him?"

"How about Dog?"

She shrugged. "Works for me."

Rose unlocked the front door and the puppy zoomed under their legs and into the house, immediately hopping up on the sofa.

"Hmm, he's making himself at home."

"Oh, stop being such a moan, would you?"

He simply grinned at her and dragged her into the TARDIS, seating her in a chair.

"Stay here."

"Um, ok."

He disappeared through the door but returned quickly, hands shoved in his pockets.

She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Ok, what's all this then?"

He sat in the chair beside her and swung over to the controls.

"You know the way I got the computer back up and running?"

"Not without fault but yeah. So?"

"Well, I found this old redundant system. Hadn't been used in… oh a century or so."

"The point?"

"Look up."

He pushed a button on the controls and Rose gasped. The entire room disappeared to be replaced by a display of the stars. It was like they were floating in space.

"Wow." She got up and walked around. It was like she was walking on nothing. They were surrounded up and down, side to side by stars, galaxies, nebulae. She ran over to him and threw her arms around him.

"This is so amazing. Thank you so much. Wait." She pulled back, looking at him suspiciously. "Why did you do this?"

He smiled at her and pulled a small box out of his pocket. "This isn't much. I picked it up a while back. Happy Birthday."

She looked at him wide eyed and took the box from him. Inside was a necklace. It was a simple silver chain with a pendant, a shining blue stone set in silver but when it reflected off the light, colours swirled within the stone, changing and seeping into each other as she gazed at it.

She ran her fingers over the pendant. "I didn't even realise… Thank you. This is…"

He brushed some hair from her face and smiled down at her. "You're twenty one. How does it feel?"

"Like my mum is going to kill me next time we see her."

He laughed and pulled her close, placing a soft kiss on her cheek. "Forget that. Happy birthday."

"Thanks. For all of this." She looked around at the display of stars that surrounded her.

"Come on."

He sat down and pulled her with him. They both lay back and watched as the universe, fake as it may have been, revolved around them for now.

**End Chap**.

**You want another, you know what to do.**


	7. I Heard the News Today, Oh Boy!

**Disclaimer: This is not mine. I repeat, Doctor Who and any other related characters are not mine.**

**Oh my dear lord! Can it be true? An update? Why yes it is! A miracle I say. **

**I feel I owe you lovely people a bit of an explanation for the horrendous, inexcusable delay in this chapter. Well, I have no really good excuse just the usual like I was busy with travel, collage, exams and all that. Also, I was struck with a lack of inspiration and I don't like to force things out.**

**Anyway, I would like to sincerely thank all of you who have been continuously reviewing me over the last few months, reminding me that this story is not one to be neglected. **

**Just to say this is an entirely un-beta-ed chapter, so any mistake are mine alone.**

**You are all fabulous and this is just for you.**

**Chapter Seven: I Heard the News Today, Oh Boy**

The Doctor growled and Rose giggled as a blue bundle of fluff hopped up on the bed they were both laying in. The Doctor attempted to kick the dog off the bed but to no avail. He just managed to free up more duvet for her. He grumbled as he wrestled some back from her sleepy grip and pulled her with them.

"I was having a good dream. How'd that damn dog get in anyway?"

"Well, I closed the door last night so the TARDIS must have let him in."

"Huh. At least I know she hasn't been damaged beyond all repair." he mumbled, sounding anything but glad as he shifted Dog away from him.

Rose grinned sleepily and buried further under the covers. "I think she's funny."

"Well, you know what's funny for me? You have to go to work."

Rose groaned and rolled out of the Doctors grip. He mumbled something in protest.

"You made the point that I have to go to work."

"Yeah, but I didn't mean it."

Rose rolled her eyes at him and moved into the bathroom to get dressed.

"I want the hot water back soon." She shouted through the door. "I can't use Ray's shower much longer. It's disgusting."

"Yeah, I have more important things to be doing you know. Like getting us out of here."

She emerged from the bathroom, pulling her hair up onto a loose bun, an eyebrow raised sceptically.

"Well, you haven't been very successful yet, have you?"

Her frowned and rolled over, facing away from her. She sighed and leaned over the bed, resting her hand on his shoulder. He was more prone too mood swings these days and took offence to the smallest thing. Must be cabin fever, she had later reflected.

"Ok, I'm sorry. I know you're trying your best. I'll see you later, yeah?"

He mumbled something inaudible and buried further under the duvet. No guarantee then. Dog yawned and curled up next to the Doctor's bulky form. Rose eyed the small blue creature.

"Traitor."

Dog cracked an eye at his new mistress but made no other signs of acknowledgement.

"Fine." She muttered as she left the room.

She flicked on the television the house's sitting room as she stuck on the coffee maker in the kitchen. The morning news showed the usual images of attacks, bombings, trials, politicians vowing to never back down. She shook her head. Suddenly the coffee maker began to splutter and whine. She hurried over to inspect the battered kitchen appliance but by the time she got there, it was already dead. She groaned to herself as she looked at the minimal amount of coffee in the bottom of the pot. It seemed like everything was against her this morning, including time, she noted as she glanced at her watch. She grabbed her bag and ran out the door, racing down the road and shouting a rushed 'good morning' to Andreus who watched, amused as she ran by.

* * *

She flung her coat over a chair in the kitchen and bent over, breathing hard.

"Are you ok?"

She looked up and smiled breathlessly at Ben. "Yeah, just had to run all the way here."

He grinned. "Gee, and here I was thinking you were all breathless because of me."

"Nope, sorry."

Ben disappeared back to the bar and Ray stuck his head around the corner. "Oh, you're here. I was about to dock pay."

She frowned. "I'm not even late yet."

"I said: about."

She nodded and grabbed her apron from a hook on the wall. "Hey, can I use your shower at lunch?"

"Again? Doesn't that useless house mate of yours do anything?"

"He's really busy with other things at the moment." Rose said, defending him, still feeling a little guilty for upsetting him that morning.

She walked out and got to work, taking orders and cleaning up. She grimaced as she stood in what she thought might have been vomit. She really hated this job.

* * *

Rose stood in the grimy shower letting the blessedly hot water wash over her, removing the strains and aches of the last day or so. It was incredibly tiring living in a city with so much crime and conflict. Not a week went by when she wasn't caught up in at least one shooting or robbery. The Doctor complained about how much trouble she got into but she was the only one who ever left the house. If he stepped out the door more than once he'd get shot at too. She stepped out of the shower and grabbed the towel she had brought with her from the door. 'Always know where your towel is.' The Doctor had commented, throwing it at her one day before she left. She giggled at the reference and proceeded to wrap her hair in a smaller towel. She shrieked when the door flew open and clutched her towel closer to her chest.

"Ray!" she growled dangerously. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

He gave her a dirty smile. "Trying my luck."

"Get out of here."

He laughed and pulled the door closed. Rose leant her head against the cool tiles. That man could be so infuriating. Then, so could all the men in her life at the moment. All four of them. It suddenly dawned on Rose that they were all aliens to her. Or rather, she was an alien to all of them. It was a strange though considering she was used to being on earth really. She was the alien. Something she would have to adjust to.

She got dressed and grabbed a bite to eat in the kitchen before returning to work. The bar was busy. It was a weekend and everyone had come to escape their troubles. And there were a lot of troubled people in the city. Rose pushed her way through the crowd and began to clear tables when a cheery voice called her name.

"Rose? Rose!"

She turned to see the unusually happy face of C'trina bobbing towards her. She smiled at her friend and land lady, giving the older woman a hug as she reached her.

"Hey, what brings you here? I thought you didn't drink?"

"I don't, but you weren't at home and I wanted to show you this."

C'trina held out here hand. Fastened around her wrist was a bracelet that sparkled even in the smoky light. It looked to be silver, with multi-coloured stones set into it.

"Wow, it gorgeous. Umm…"

C'trina rolled her eyes. "It's a betrothal bracelet stupid. Vaslav asked me to bond with him."

Rose's eyes lit up in realisation. "Oh, that's so great C'trina. When's the big day?"

"Two months. You'll be there wont you?"

Rose stared at the woman for a moment. There was always the chance that the Doctor could have fixed the TARDIS by then. They could be on the other side of the universe or five million years in the future or past. She didn't know where she would be in two months. But then again… she smiled at her friend.

"Of course I'll be there. Wouldn't miss it."

The red headed woman beamed at her. This was the first time Rose thought she had seen C'trina really, genuinely happy. She was generally a stern woman, who held the worries of her entire family on her own back. It was nice to see some real joy in all the gloom of the war.

Rose dragged her friend over to the bar. "Here, a non-alcoholic beverage, on the house."

"Thanks Rose. You make sure you bring that David guy too. I want to see him for once."

Suddenly Helena was at their sides. "David here?"

Rose shot a look at her. "No, and I don't think he'll be here today either." She looked at C'trina. "I'll try and make him come, it's just he's not very…"

"Sociable?" Helena contributed.

"Well, I was going to say domestic."

"Oh. Well, for some reason, every time he sees me, he leaves. Am I ugly or something?"

The other two women laughed and C'trina took a sip of her drink. "No, Hunny, he's probably scared of you."

Helena scowled. "Why?"

"Well, you can be a bit…"

"Forward." Finished Rose with a nod. "You're very full on."

"Most guys like that."

"Not all guys."

"Like which ones?"

"Well, David for one. If you haven't noticed. And, I don't think Ben's the full on type of guy either. I'm sure we can find a few more if we look."

Helena pouted at the two of them. "Just you wait. I'll break them. I wanna sink my teeth into David and…"

Rose clamped her hands over her ears and moved away. "Oooo Kay, this is something I really don't want to hear. I'm gonna go do the work thing."

C'trina laughed and Helena scowled as Rose retreated from the conversation. Helena looked over the bar at the firey red head.

"What's her problem?"

"Personally," C'trina took a sip from her drink. "I think she's jealous. Classic denial."

"Her and Daivid?" Helena raised a sceptical eyebrow.

C'trina nodded. "For sure. Damned if either of them know it though. Blind as Zarri at night those two."

"I thought you'd never met David?"

"Ahh, just trust me on this one."

"Well, if Rose's to stupid to see what's in front of her, I have no problems making my move."

The other woman simply shook her head. "On your head be it."

* * *

Rose threw some orders at Ben and Helena as she tried not to get crushed against the bar. The room had gotten even more packed if that was possible. Ben, Helena and Rose were struggling with the customer volume but Ray was ecstatic. The place had never had so many people. Guess it came down to the fact that there were three bars left in the city and this was the only one that wasn't controlled by a gang/military member. Here, it was slightly less likely you were going to get shot.

Rose grabbed the glasses Helena had set on the bar and set out through the crowd looking for the owners of the potent alcohol in the glasses.

Rose had found her quarry and was heading back to the bar when there was a shout and a few screams from a far corner of the bar. Ben hopped over the bar and waded through the mass of people, Rose following in his wake. People were stumbling away from the corner, coughing and spluttering. Ben put his arm out to stop Rose and she looked at what had caused the commotion. Green gas was curling up from an air vent near the ground. One person was already lying unconscious at the table. Rose recognised the gas from the news. It was used by the Anaxine extremists. It was not immediately deadly but if exposed long enough the damage it caused could be deadly. Ben whirled around and stood on a chair.

"Everybody out! Now!"

The crowd turned and began to run for the door, people getting crushed in the process. Rose picked up a young woman who had fallen beside her and looked at Ben.

"Control the crowd. Make sure no one gets hurt. They're going to kill themselves if they keep going like that."

They heard a window breaking over the noise and Ben nodded.

"What about him?" He gestured to the man slumped over the table. They were beginning to cough now, the concentration of the gas getting higher.

"I'll get him. You go. Find Helena and Ray. Make sure they know what's going on and get them out."

Ben nodded and disappeared into the crowd. Rose grabbed a half finished drink and dumped it on her dish cloth. She pressed the damp rag to her face, the acrid smell of the alcohol making her cringe. Still it was better than nothing. She made her way to the wall and reached down, removing the cover to the vent from which the gas was coming. The device inside was small, with a glass vile of green liquid which was apparently what was creating the gas. She spluttered and swiped at her burning eyes. She had no idea how to stop the device from spewing the gas. She doubted smashing it would solve any problems. Probably only make things worse. Where was a sonic screw driver when you needed one?

She grabbed the man under his arms and proceeded to drag him out of the thick cloud of gas. She couldn't even see the door anymore as the struggled with the mans dead weight. She nearly cried with relief when she saw the watery light of day that signalled the door.

She fell out the door of the bar and dropped the man. Ray and Ben came running up. Ben picked up the man and carried him across the road to where he could breathe some clean air. Ray supported Rose as she tried to cough her lungs up.

"There you go. You're ok now. Just breathe."

"Trying to."

Ray laughed. "Well, I can see you're not that damaged."

Rose managed a weak smile as Ray led her to where she could sit down at the edge of the road.

"I couldn't figure out how to stop the gas thing. Sorry."

Ray smiled grimly. "Don't worry. I don't think anyone was seriously hurt. That bloke's just waking up now too. You saved him you know?"

Rose waved her hand dismissively as she coughed some more. "All in days work. Save this person and that. Thwart evil plans, save the world. Same old, same old."

Ray grinned at her. "Ahh, if only darling. That's some imagination you got there."

"Yeah sure."

"You ok by yourself for a second? I gotta go check on everyone."

"Yeah. Go on. I'm fine."

"You gotta stop lying girl."

"Go."

Rose closed her eyes as Ray walked off into the crowd that was milling around at a safe distance from the bar. Green smoke was issuing from the windows and the door but luckily the gas dissipated quickly out doors.

Rose threw her head back, breathing the relatively clean air and there was a deafening explosion.

* * *

The Doctor hit the main consol with his mallet and a light flashed, accompanied with a loud beeping. He looked at the read out on the screed and gave the console another light thump.

"Yes." He said to the screen. "That's all very well and good, but it doesn't help out situation very much now, does it?" The console blinked at him and he rolled his eyes.

"Women. No matter what you are, you're all insufferable."

He crouched down by a bunch of cables that was snaking across the floor of the control room and ran the sonic screwdriver over them. He made a clicking noise with his toung and checked the read out again on the screen.

"Yup. That's what I though. Time for a cuppa."

He sidled out the door of the TARDIS and into the kitchen of the small house. He noticed that the coffee maker seemed to be broken, barely even half a mug in the bottom of the pot. He pulled out his sonic screwdriver and watched with satisfaction as it sputtered back to life and continued on its coffee making way. He flicked the switch on the kettle and wandered about in a vain attempt to find a clean mug. Just as he finished washing one, he realised that there was no tea. Not in this kitchen anyway. He vaguely remembered Rose telling him that there was no equivalent to tea on this planet. He threw the mug back into the sink and grumbled to himself.

"They have chocolate, they have coffee. Why no tea? It's my opinion that all planets should have tea. Maybe when I get you fixed," He patted the TARDIS as he moved into the living room. "I can go back and introduce it to one of the continents around here."

He continued to muse to himself when he noticed the T.V had been left on by Rose that morning. It was on mute but the images flashing up on the news bulletin caught his attention. An image of 'Rays Place' with green gas billowing from the windows and doors flashed up and the Doctor dove for the remote on the sofa, scrabbling to turn the volume up. He listened intently to the news reader as she appeared on screen.

"… was used to flush out the patrons of the busy bar on to the street. After everybody was evacuated from the building a car bomb was set off, devastating the surrounding area. Most of the people from the bar had been in the area when the bomb was detonated. There have been at least fifty casualties with more than thirty serious injuries. No gang has yet come forward to claim responsibility for the vicious attack."

By the time the reader had finished the item the Doctor was already out the door and running down the street.

When he arrived at the scene it was chaos. Ambulances were lined up at one end of the street being used as temporary triage for the walking wounded, while more were rushing away from the scene. Many people were injured but not seriously enough to warrant hospital. They were milling around, waiting to be seen to by the medics. Everyone looked dazed and shocked and who could blame them. The Doctor searched the crowd desperately but he couldn't see any sign of Rose. He called her name but there was no reply. He got a sinking feeling in his chest. Where was she?

* * *

Rose clutched her head in her hands, trying to stop the ringing in her ears and the thumping in her skull. She had been thrown back by the blast and hit her head. Her ankle was sprained but there was nothing much more serious than that. Occasionally, her sight got blurry and she was hit with waves of dizziness.

'Concussion' she thought with a grimace.

She was one for the head wounds this planet.

She looked up suddenly, causing her head to ache. She was sure she had heard the Doctor's voice. She couldn't see him through the people and smoke and she was too tired. She must have imagined it, she though to herself, placing her head back in her hands.

There it was again. Her head shot up. She groaned as lightning shot through her skull. She was sure she had heard him this time.

"Doctor?" She called out. Her voice was scratchy and hoarse from the gas but it was still loud enough for him to hear her.

"Rose?" He appeared from behind a clump of people, a look of relief on his face. He rushed forward and engulfed her in his arms. Her head ached even more as he did and she was finding it hard to breathe, but she smiled in spite of herself.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you cared."

He pulled back, frowning at her and she rolled her eyes.

"Joking."

He closed his eyes and pressed his forehead against hers. "Do you have to keep scaring me like that?"

"I see it as something of a hobby."

It was the Doctors turn to roll his eyes as he looked her over. "So, what's the damage?"

"Conked my head, sprained my ankle, my lungs feel like those of a fifty year old smoker. That's about it."

He looked at her, sceptical.

"Check me out yourself if you don't believe me." She reached into his jacket and pulled out the sonic screwdriver, waving it in his face.

He snatched it off her and she grinned as he ran it quickly over her body. He checked the reading and put it back in his pocket.

"Nothing life threatening, still, I'd like to give you another check in the med lab, just to be sure."

She nodded. "Let's go home."

"You mean back to the TARDIS."

"Yeah, home." She nodded but grimaced slightly and reached for his hand.

"What's that look?" He was giving her one of his stranger look but then shook his head.

"Nothing. Come on. You need help?"

"A little. Sprained my ankle when the ground broke my fall."

He put his arm around her shoulders and helped her limp down the road.

"You know, you've got to stop getting into trouble."

"Yeah, yeah. Oh, by the way. We're going to a wedding in two months."

"Oh no. No way. I don't do domestic."

"There'll be cake."

"… Fine."

End Chap.

**Well, that's that out of the way. Coming soon: Wedding shenanigans. Oh yes my lovelies. **

**Don't forget to review now. We don't want another horrible delay and that is most easily avoided by you, feeding me with lovely reviews. As always constructive criticism is welcomed and flames are laughed at.**

**Slán**


	8. Everybody Loves A Wedding

**Disclaimer: This is not mine. I repeat, Doctor Who and any other related characters are not mine.**

**Hey, look at me up-dating semi regularly. I'm so proud of myself. I also managed to dig up a load forgotten one-shots that I wrote during the series that got forgotten about. It was like finding buried treasure. Well… Maybe not treasure.**

**Also, I got myself the DVD box set in all it's TARDIS shaped glory. It's not healthy to stay up 'till 4am watching Doctor Who.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, especially after the atrocious delay and those of you who then went off and reviewed all my other stories. You are mad, but I love ya. **

**Anyway, here's the next chapter. **

**Chapter Eight: Everybody Loves a Wedding**

Rose rested her tired head on the bar as she stared blankly across the dimly lit room. Even though it had been a two months since the gassing and bombing, people were still reluctant to return to the haunt so business had been slow. Normally for Rose, this would be a god sent, but with the expenses of the repairs, extra security and dip in patronage, a cut in wages had been inevitable. Said pay cut had Rose working double shifts again, only going home to sleep. She glanced at the clock and sighed. There were still several hours to go and she was the only one on shift with the exception of the new guy. Helena had clocked off a few hours before hand and Ben wasn't due in until the morning.

Rose shot a wary look down the bar at the new guy, Spike. Ray had hired him as extra security and Rose didn't like him. He was rough with the customers and his fellow staff, quick to anger. He had that vacant look in his eyes that hinted that there wasn't much upstairs, and what was there was better left undisturbed. On more than one occasion Ray had had to have words with him. He knew he was scaring off customers, but the last thing any of them wanted was another bomb. Even Rose could accept that Spike was a needed addition, even if she didn't like it. She hadn't mentioned him to the Doctor yet, deciding he'd just worry more than usual if she informed him that she was now working with a man that would be instantly sanctioned and locked away back on Earth.

She hauled herself off the bar stool and wandered across to a new group of people that had just come through the door, momentarily letting in the weak light of the dull day. Her step faltered slightly when she saw the military uniforms they were wearing and shot Spike a glance mouthing 'army' to him. He nodded quickly and got back to pretending to clean the bar. Rose sauntered up to the table the group of men had claimed for themselves with all the tough class she was brought up with. She threw a fake smile at them, all teeth and batting her eye lashes.

"What can I get you guys?"

One of the men stood, towering over Rose. "We need to talk to the owner of this establishment." His tone was cold and Rose flashed him another smile.

"He's not in at the moment, but I'd be glad to take a message."

"Then we need to talk to whoever's in charge."

Rose sighed inwardly. "That'd be me then." She said with her best innocent face.

Two more of the men stood and the first looked down at her. "Is there somewhere more… private we could talk? Commander Lar sent us here in connection with the bombing two months ago."

Rose's smile didn't falter and she was surprised at herself when she didn't shudder at the mention of the mans name.

She kept smiling and nodded. "Sure. Follow me." She turned, leading the three men into the back kitchen. She paused at the bar. "Hey Spike, take care of the other gentlemen. On the house."

Rose took off her apron and laid it over the back of a chair and turned to the three hulking men that took up most of the small room.

"Are you sure I can't get you anything?"

"We are here due to suspicions that the management of this establishment are sympathisers with the Anaxine terrorists."

Rose sucked in a breath. This was dangerous territory.

"I can't think of how you might think that."

"How else could the gas device be planted in the air vent?"

The man leaned in close to Rose. The moment seemed almost laughable to her, because all she could think was 'He's uglier than most aliens I've seen. Including the Jagrafess.' She kept a straight face and stood her ground.

"Well, the air vent itself is far from the bar in a corner, and the old windows didn't let in much light. Also, there was a hold up two days before the incident and another two and a half weeks before hand. It could have been planted during anyone of those."

The man frowned at her and leaned in closer. "If you're lying…"

"Both hold ups were reported and are on police record. Go check if you want. I also have the phone records of the emergency calls."

The man took a step back and straightened his jacket. "There will be more investigation in this matter."

Rose nodded. "Yes, I've no doubt you'll be back."

The three men exited the room and left Rose alone. As soon as the door shut she slumped against the counter top and sighed. She looked out the window and stared at the grey sky wistfully.

"I swear Doctor," she muttered to herself "if you don't fix that TARDIS soon I'm going to go…"

"… insane! Ray is going to flip when he hears about those guys."

Rose looked at Spike as she sat on the bar stool and poured herself another shot. When she had emerged from the kitchen all other customers had left, scared off by the presence of the military. She shook her head and looked back at the burly man across from her, much less frightened of him than of the men that had just left.

"I don't need this kind of stress, you know?" She didn't give him a chance to answer.

"I mean, I have enough to worry about. Keeping that bloody man fed and dry for one.

Getting out of this place for another. Do you think we meant to stay here? No, we were just passing through, but we got stuck. Do you know how long I've been here?"

Spike shook his confused head as he looked at the increasingly inebriated woman in front of him.

"Ten months! That's like… That's like forever to me, and him. Well, maybe not him. That's like a second for him, but still… The last time I stayed anywhere that long was before I went anywhere. When I was at home, but home isn't home anymore. That bloody box is." She knocked back another glass of amber liquid and grabbed the bottle.

"I need to get out of here. Need to be back there." She threw another shot down her throat.

"Rose!"

The girl in question giggled and looked up at a spot behind Spike where an angry Ray was standing.

"Oops, he's back."

He marched around the bar and pulled the bottle of alcohol out of Rose's hand. "What the hell are you doing? I should fire you right now, and where are all the customers?" he bellowed.

Rose placed her hands over her ears. "Ow. It's not like there were many customers anyway, but they scared them away."

Ray raised an eyebrow at his drunken friend. "They who?"

"They, the army they. They came asking questions. Lar sent them." She made a face.

Ray paled and Rose took the bottle from him before he dropped it.

"Lar? Was he here?"

Rose shook her head. "Nope. Do you see a broken jaw? They said they thought we were sympathisers, that we planted the gas thingy."

"Shit." Ray slumped onto a bar stool and threw back the shot that Rose poured for him.

"I gave them all that about the hold ups and the phone records."

"Good girl." They both downed another shot.

"We are in major trouble."

"Yup"

Another drink.

"Maybe we should actually close for once. Not like anyone's gonna come in before dawn."

"Yeah. See you tomorrow?"

Rose turned her head to look at her boss. "You gave me the next two days off, 'member? I've got that bonding ceremony to go to."

"Oh, yeah. Crap. You're useful to have around."

"Forget it. I already faced the bloody murder brigade on my own. Someone else's turn next."

"Right. Go home. Be careful."

Rose stumbled off her seat and grabbed her coat. "I'm always careful. It's my middle name that."

Ray laughed. "That's the biggest lie I ever heard, and you're not usually drunk."

Rose made her way to the door, waving him off. "Kay, bye. Watch out for scary army men."

The Doctor looked up as Rose came through the door, weaving her way across the floor of the control room. Dog was curled up in a chair and didn't even lift an eye lid as she entered. He rolled his eyes.

"Hmmph, some guard dog you picked up there. You're home early."

He slid out from under a grid and she nodded as she made her way towards him.

"Yup. Army came. Bastards, just adding stress to my da… oops!"

Her toe caught in a grid and she flew forward. The Doctor jumped forwards to catch her and lifted her up, setting her on her feet. He grimaced as he smelt her breath.

"You're drunk." He accused as he took a step back to look at her.

She swayed slightly. "Needed a drink or two after that."

"Or ten you mean." He said sharply as he put a hand out to steady her.

She stumbled and landed against his chest. She sighed happily and threw her arms around him.

"Miss you when I'm working you know?" She looked up at him, lifting a hand to his face. "My Doctor. Mine."

He blanched and flushed in quick succession. . "You are very drunk. Come on."

She squealed as he lifted her up and threw her over his shoulder. "Bed."

"But I'm not tired."

"Liar."

He dumped her unceremoniously onto his bed and turned as she wriggled out of her jeans, leaving her only in a t-shirt and underwear. She slipped under the sheets and he made to leave when her hand shot out, grabbing his jumper.

"How long has it been since you slept?"

Her eyes were closed but her face was turned towards his.

"Not long. I…"

She tugged more firmly on his jumper and he gave in. It had been awhile since he'd gotten a good nights rest. At least a week or two. He'd gotten snatches of sleep here and there, but nothing substantial. He changed and got under the covers with his companion and felt her small form curl up next to him. He put his arm around her, despite himself. As if he could have done anything else.

* * *

Rose woke up the next morning to an empty bed, a sore head and a hazy memory. She groaned as she rolled out from under the covers and slouched towards the bathroom. She nearly screamed when she saw her own reflection in the mirror and hurriedly jumped into the shower. 

The Doctor looked up as Rose entered the control room and grinned at her as she pulled a face.

"Good morning."

She grimaced at him. "Speak for yourself."

"Well that's your own fault."

"No it's not." She objected, waving a spanner in his direction. "It's the fault of the big scary army men. They drove me to the bottle. Did I make a tit of myself last night?"

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Can you really not remember much?"

She shook her head as she dropped herself into a chair. "I remember the army guys coming about and scaring all the customers away. I remember a few shots and then a vaguely remember you throwing me over your shoulder. Was that really necessary?"

"Yes. You must have been more drunk than I thought."

"You never answered my question." Rose stared at the Doctor as Dog jumped up into her lap. The Doctor continued working, studiously avoiding her gaze.

"Doctor!"

He ducked as a shoe flew over his head. "Oi. What was that for?"

"Answer the question."

He sighed. "No Rose. You were a perfectly well behaved drunk. You fell over twice though."

She stood, earning a disgruntled whine from Dog. "Fine. If you don't want to tell me the truth I'll see you later. I need to get ready for tonight."

She was just out the door when the Doctor grabbed her arm. She spun around with a glare and he looked down at her.

"… What's tonight?"

She frowned at him. "C'trina's bonding ceremony. Remember?"

"Oh, that. Well… I don't think…"

"No, Doctor, you're coming. You promised you would."

"But…"

"No buts. That's final." She took a step back from him. "And you're going to have to wear something nicer than that."

He looked down at himself. "What's wrong with this jumper?"

Rose headed off down the corridor. "It's that jumper."

The Doctor simply grumbled something about domestics and returned to his work in the control room.

* * *

The Doctor walked into the wardrobe room and looked up and down the immense stairs, trying to spot his companion.

"Rose? Rose wh… hey! Watch it." He shouted as a dress landed on him.

"Well, get out of the way then." Her voice came from a few levels up.

He began his way up the stairs, Dog dancing at his heels. "Would you stop messing up my wardrobe?"

She turned as he appeared on her level. "It's not like it wasn't a mess before. Do you think this is too dressed up?"

She turned on the spot and the Doctor was temporarily struck dumb. She was wearing a long black satin dress that clung to every curve and left little to the imagination.

"Umm…"

She nodded. "Yeah. You're right."

"I am?"

"Too dressy. Don't want to look too rich. People might get suspicious. But what do

you wear to a bonding ceremony?"

The Doctor turned quickly as the black satin dress hit the floor and cursed as his eyes fell on her reflection in the mirror in front of him. She had her back turned and was completely oblivious to what she was doing to him as she bent over in nothing but a black lace bra and matching under ware. He let out a small strangled sound and closed his eyes.

There was silence for what seemed like eternity and he thought she might have caught him but then he felt her hand on his shoulder.

"Are you ok Doctor?"

He opened his eyes and she was fully dressed, wearing dressy black trousers, a sleeveless black top with a silver shawl draped over her shoulders.

"I'm … fine."

She frowned at him and leaned in closer and the Doctor had to prevent himself from taking a step backwards.

"When was the last time you slept?"

"Last night. You wouldn't let me leave."

Rose was the one to take a step back and blushed. "Sorry."

He smiled at her. "No problem. So," he said with a sigh. "what should I wear for this thing?"

She smiled and practically skipped towards the clothes.

* * *

The Doctor shifted uncomfortably in the unfamiliar clothes as they walked down the road. 

"Will you stop messing about."

"I'm not."

"You are. Now, come on."

The Doctor sighed and obeyed. It was the least he could do considering the amount of work Rose had put in since they'd been stuck here. He was just glad she'd let him keep his leather jacket. He was wearing black dress slacks and a grey shirt.

"Because I know how much you love colour." She had said as she had handed them to him.

He followed his small friend around another corner. It was a mild night but Rose still hugged her silver shawl around her small form.

He looked down at her. "You cold?"

She just shrugged. "Not really."

"You're shivering."

"It's nothing."

He frowned at her but she pointed at a house before he had a chance to say anything.

"Here we are."

"She's getting married in her own house?"

"You try getting anywhere public at the moment."

"… Good point."

Rose hurried up the front steps and knocked eagerly on the door. Said door was flung opened by Vaslav and his best friend, whom Rose knew from the bar, a tall man named Evan. Rose smiled and hugged the two men as they chatted. The Doctor watched Rose interact with these people, surprised by the level of familiarity, but then again, she'd been around them for ten months now. It's possible one of them knew her better than he did. Ok, so they didn't know where she really came from or what she had seen, but he'd spent so little time with his companion he felt like he was forgetting her. What was her favourite drink? When was her favourite time of the day? What pair of shoes was the favouring this month? They were such little things but they were what made Rose, Rose and he was afraid he moving to far away to be able to see her.

He felt a tug on his hand and was brought back to the situation at hand as Rose dragged him forward.

"Vaslav, Evan this is David, my house mate. David, Vaslav and Evan."

The Doctor shook the hands of both men and Evan smiled warmly at him.

"Ahh the mythical David. Nice to finally know our Rose wasn't just making you up."

_Our Rose? _The Doctor frowned.

Rose gave the man a light slap. "Evan, be nice."

He laughed deeply. "Only for you. The rest of the guests are out back and C'trina is upstairs. She told me to send you up."

Rose nodded. "Ok. Come on." She tugged on the Doctors arm again.

"You are not leaving me down here are you?" He asked as she led him through the house and to the back garden.

"You'll be fine. Just stand in the corner and look menacing and sulky. Like you usually do." Rose glanced around for some familiar faces, but found none.

"Oi. I'm a regular socialite in the right company."

"Yeah, like when the Moxx of Balhoon or the Face of Boe is around. But, if we're somewhere I want to be, you sulk."

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Rose…"

"No. Don't let me stop you having a crap night. I'm going upstairs. Take care of yourself."

She turned on her heel and stalked back into the house. The Doctor stared after her and sighed. Maybe this was the one adventure they just couldn't face together; normal life. He turned and raised an eyebrow as he came face to face with tall man, early twenties. He had olive skin and his long hair was pulled away from his face.

"You upset Rose?"

"What's it your business?" The Doctor was in no mood to deal with some cocky ass hole like the one standing in front of him.

"I like Rose. You upset Rose, you upset me. And I won't just walk away neither."

"Look, it's none of your business. We'll sort it out."

The man held his arm out, blocking the Doctor's escape. "Who're you anyway? Aint seen you around before."

"I'm the Doc… My name is David. I'm Rose's… housemate."

The man suddenly lowered his arm. "Oh. Heard a lot about you. I'm Andreus."

Rose sat in the window of the upstairs room, looking down over the guests. She saw the Doctor talking with Andreus. Neither of them looked happy. She shook her head in despair and looked away. That's his own business. A hand waved in front of her face.

"Hello, C'trina to Rose. You ok?"

Rose smiled at her friend. "Yeah. Yes. I'm fine."

C'trina looked over her shoulder and down at the guests, spotting who Rose was watching.

"Something happen with David?"

"Huh? Oh, we… had a small fight. It's nothing. Forget about that, this is all about you!"

C'trina shook her head. "Nope. I will not have you miserable at my bonding ceremony. Now, what's the problem?"

"It's just; he always sulks and stuff when I take him out. He never likes the things that

I want to do. This is the first thing I've asked him to do in over two years. And I just don't see him any more. It's stupid."

C'trina smiled. "You're afraid that he's forgetting you."

"No, I'm angry that he never acts civil to my friends or family."

"And you're afraid that you don't know each other anymore."

Rose flopped back on the bed. "Where are you getting this from? It was a very simple disagreement."

C'trina sat down beside Rose with a small smile. "I know things. It was exactly the same when Vaslav was forced into service. I never saw him. Maybe once a week. When he was home, he was too tired or angry to talk to me really. Then he got injured and was discharged. Of course, when all that was happening, I knew I was in love with him as opposed to you two, who are in denial."

Rose sat up, looking at her with a frown. "I've already told you, it's not…"

"Not like that. Yeah yeah, save it for your mother. If you two buried your feelings anymore, you wouldn't be visible for the sand. Now, I'm going to ask you a very, very simple question. Do you love him?"

Rose stared at her. "I… that is so mean."

"You see? Plain as day."

Rose simply shook her head. "So, let's get you ready then."

"You're going to have to face it sooner or later."

"Shut up and get dressed."

C'trina laughed and pulled her dress from the closet.

"Wow."

"Think Vaslav will like it?"

"I think he won't be able to talk."

"Good. That's the point."

Rose descended the stairs and motioned to Evan to start getting the guests seated. She entered the garden and waved at several people before casting her gaze about for the Doctor. She finally spotted him leaning up against the wall sipping a glass of water. She began to make her way towards him but instead crashed into a chest. A pair of hands caught her before she toppled backwards. She blew some hair out of her eyes and looked up.

"Andreus. Hi."

"Hey hot stuff. In a hurry?"

"I've got to apologise to someone."

"That David guy. He upset you?"

"Yes. No. I mean, yes but it wasn't all his fault. I don't want any trouble between you two."

Andreus laughed and ran a hand through his hair. "It's ok. Talked to him. He's alright I suppose."

"Well, you keep supposing." Her eye caught a flash of green behind him and she tensed.

"The army's here?"

Andreus looked around. "Naw. That's my brother. He was drafted. Just got off duty. He's gonna get changed now."

Rose relaxed and he frowned.

"You're on edge. What happened?"

Rose sighed and began to relate the events of the previous day.

The Doctor watched with a frown as Rose smacked into Andreus and he grabbed her shoulders before she fell. His frown increased as Andreus' hands stayed where they were as they began to talk. He continued to watch as a variety of emotions crossed Rose's face as they talked in hushed voices. He suddenly found his view blocked by a lot of brown hair and a familiar face.

"Helena." His voice was tense and tired.

"Hi David. It's been so long. How've you been?"

She gave him a hug which he eventually reciprocated.

"Busy. You?"

"Oh, you know. Same old, same old. I swear I still have whip lash from that bomb. I don't know how Rose survived. She was closer than anyone else. She should be dead."

The Doctor shuddered at the thought. "Was there something in particular you wanted?"

Helena shrugged off the sharp remark. "I was just wondering how you were and also would you…"

"Hey Helena." Rose gave her friend a hug. "Come on David, time to take our seats."

"Why? Do we get special seats?"

"Yup, front row."

"Oh." Helena looked between them. "Um… I'll go find my friend."

The Doctor followed Rose down between the chairs until she gestured to some seats and he took his place beside her. Rose kept glancing at him and he finally turned to her.

"What?"

She frowned. "I just wanted to apologise for snapping at you earlier, that's all."

"Oh. Sorry."

She sighed. "It's ok. I'm just tired. If I don't get off this planet soon, I'm going to crack."

The Doctor grinned at her and slipped his hand into hers, squeezing it lightly.

"I know. Me and my jiggerypokery, right?"

She shook her head. "I love it."

He looked at her for a moment and then blinked. She looked away, concentrating on the decoration at the front of the garden.

He squeezed her hand again. "I have something to tell you."

She looked up at him. "Yeah?"

"The TARDIS."

"Don't tell me it's gotten worse again. I'd prefer not to know."

"I'll have it fixed by tomorrow evening at the latest."

Her eyebrows shot up. "You're kidding?"

"I never kid."

She let out a scream of joy and threw herself at the Doctor, knocking them both over. She grabbed his face and kissed him.

"Oh, I love you, you know that."

"I…"

Rose suddenly seemed to have realised what she did and said and quickly lifted herself off him before he could say anything else. She dusted herself off and looked at the Doctor who was doing the same thing. She gave him a thump in the arm.

"Ow. What was that for?"

"You stupid git, why didn't you tell me before? And don't give me any of your sorry old excuses."

"I didn't want to get your hopes up. Last time I did that, I got my own hammer to the head."

She nodded and smiled at him. It was that full watt Rose smile that had been lacking in the last few months. He was glad to see it again. Rose looked around and blushed, turning back to face the front of the garden. The Doctor glanced around and noticed that all eyes were on them. He turned and grinned, winking at Rose.

She grinned back. "Thought I told you not to make a scene."

"Well, how was I supposed to know you'd throw yourself at me?"

Rose blushed again and hissed at him to be quiet as C'trina appeared at the door.

The ceremony lasted just over an hour and was beautiful. It was simple due to circumstances, but Rose thought it was much better than any of the expensive and gaudy shows that you often got back home. A cheer went up from the guests as the ceremony concluded and Rose smiled. These people deserved just a little bit of joy in their lives. The Doctor breathed a sigh of relief as the guests began to filter inside for drinks and the reception. He wasn't used to standing so long, and he was still a little thrown by Rose's words earlier. Not to mention the kiss. Right now, what he really wanted to do was get back to his TARDIS and get it fixed quicker.

He turned to the girl beside him. "Rose, I'm gonna…"

"No, you're not."

The Doctor frowned at her. "Rose."

"Please Doctor. Just an hour. The TARDIS can wait that long. Just give me an hour and then I'll go home with you."

"Home, as in…"

She shook her head. "Wrap your brain around this, will you. Home, as in the TARDIS. Home as in the blue box that is sitting in a house around the corner, that just so happens to be bigger on the inside. Got it?"

He grinned at her. "Got it. But just an hour ok?"

"Yes." She smiled at him. "Now, I'm going to talk to a few people, so you keep out of trouble."

"I'm mildly insulted by that remark."

"Just try not to insult anyone, or blow anyone up."

"I'll sit on the couch and not move."

"Good."

"Are you going to say good bye?"

She paused for a moment. "Not to most people. Too much explaining to do."

He nodded and watched as she disappeared into the crowd.

Rose approached the small crown surrounding Vaslav and C'trina and caught C'trina's eye as she did. The newlywed excused herself and walked over to Rose, giving her a hug.

Rose laughed. "Congratulations. How does it feel?"

C'trina simply smiled. "And I see you and David made up as well."

Rose smiled back at her friend. "Yeah. Always do in the end."

"And…?"

"And, nothing."

C'trina rolled her eyes. "One day…"

"Yeah, listen. I have to tell you something."

The red head in front of Rose looked at her expectantly.

"I won't be around after tomorrow. I'm leaving for good."

"Oh."

"I just wanted to tell you. So you wouldn't worry. I'm not telling many people."

"Where… Where are you going? Somewhere safer? Another continent? Because you know, no where's safe on this god forsaken planet."

Rose shook her head. "I know. And I wouldn't call it safer by a long shot. Let's just say I'm going home."

C'trina looked at her for a moment and then pulled her into another hug. "Ok. I won't ask again. I'll be sorry to see you gone. You're the only one who pay's the rent on time."

"Oh, so that's what you think of me. Glad to know."

"Oh, shut up and let's get a drink."

The Doctor sat on the couch, thinking about his companion. She had kissed him and then told him that she loved him. Was that true, or was it just an exclamation due to the excitement of the moment. Did he love her? Yes. He knew that. He knew it the first time he thought she was dead, when that bloody Dalek had her. The complete shattering of his hearts and soul had proved that much to him. He was hopelessly in love with Rose Tyler. He'd never acted on it though, never though she might reciprocate his feelings. He was a Time Lord, she was a human girl. Eventually, she would see sense and leave, and he would move on. He had accepted that a long time ago. And now… He sighed. Now, there was a glimmer of hope and it was killing him. What had kept him sane over the last two years was the certainty that it would never work.

The Doctor was contemplating all this at the bottom of a glass when voice disturbed his reverie.

"Hiya David."

"Helena."

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing important." He lied as he placed his wine glass down on the table in front of him.

"Listen, I was going to ask you earlier, do you want to go out sometime. You know, just you, me, a drink."

"I don't think so Helena."

He turned to look at her and found her much closer to his face.

She smiled and leaned closer. "Are you sure I can't change your mind?"

Suddenly her lips collided with his and he fell backwards so that she was lying on top of him as they stretched across the couch. The Doctors shock had just worn off when someone coughed beside them, causing Helena to look up. The Doctor was just glad to have her off his face when he looked around to see who had made the noise.

Helena smiled and laid her head on the Doctors chest. "Hey Rose. Me and David were just having a chat."

The Doctor couldn't quite move as he looked at Rose. She looked back with an unreadable expression on her face.

"Right. I… I'm heading home."

With that she turned and was gone. The Doctor made to get up and follow her but Helena still had her whole weight on top of him and he didn't want to hurt her or cause a scene.

"So…" She sighed and he rolled his eyes. "Where were…"

She stopped speaking. Her head was still resting on his chest and she frowned at what she heard. _Thump-thum-thump-thum._ She raised her head and looked at him, dawning realisation and fear crossing her face.

"Helena…"

"You… You're not Fiean. What are you? Where are you from?"

He put a hand on her shoulder, but she jumped away.

"Get away from me." She got up and fled the room.

The Doctor growled to himself. Which woman to follow?

* * *

"Rose? Rose!" 

The young woman from London continued to walk quickly down the road, despite the man calling out to her from behind. Unfortunately, his legs were longer than hers. Rose tried to swipe away the angry tears on her cheeks before he stepped in front of her, blocking her path.

He sighed as he saw the dampness on her face. "Rose."

She summoned up ever inch of pride she had and looked at him. She would not be seen crying over the stupid git.

"Yes? I thought you were off having a last night fling with Helena."

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "There you go, jumping to conclusions."

"Well, it's a human weakness. I tend to believe in what I see."

She side stepped him and continued on the path back to the house. He growled again and turned to follow her.

"Rose. Stop it. Just…" He grabbed her arm tightly, pulling her back to him. "Just talk to me. I know you're angry but…"

"Why would I be angry? It's none of my business. You're more than old enough to make your own decisions and I just want to go home, so why don't you…"

She was suddenly cut off by the feel of the Doctors lips on hers. The kiss was soft and sweet, not what either of them had expected of the moment. The Doctors hand was still firmly around Rose's arm, but the other had curled around her, pulling her closer. Rose practically melted into his arms after a moment, her hands slipping around her neck. When he finally broke the kiss she looked up at him, confusion, joy, love and still a little bit of hurt in her eyes.

"But what about…"

"That was just her."

Rose smiled a tiny bit, resting her forehead against his shoulder. "Don't tell me, she forced herself on you."

"Exactly. She's not my type."

Rose let out a laugh that sounded suspiciously like a sob. "What is your type then?"

He still couldn't see her face so he stepped back a bit.

"Oh, about this high." His hand hovered just above her head. "Brown eyes, great smile, likes running from aliens, saving the world and travelling in a beat up blue box."

Rose laughed and a few more tears slipped down her cheeks. "That was really cheesy, you know."

The Doctor smiled. "That hurts." And he wiped some of the tears from her face.

"I love you, Rose Tyler. Unequivocally, the only one for me."

"So, not Helena then."

He laughed and pulled her close. "Not Helena."

He bent his head and kissed her again, more passionately this time and when the broke apart, they were both breathless.

"Doctor?"

"Yeah?"

"I meant it earlier. When I said I loved you."

"I know."

She laughed and laid her head on his chest as his strong arms circled her, taking comfort in the familiar _thump-thum-thump-thum_.

"You think you're so impressive."

He simply held her tighter.

**End Chap.**

**Phew, that was a long one. My wrists hurt.**

**Well, wattcha think. There will be more Nine/Rose stuff to come, that I far from it. Also, I apologise for the fluffiness attack. It's a weakness of mine.**

**Please, please, please leave a contribution in the little box.**

**Slán.**


End file.
